The Legend ON Titan
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: El mundo es cruel; de eso estaba seguro Mako. Desde que tiene memoria, los titanes se han encargo de mostrarles a la humanidad lo más cruel y hostil que el mundo puede llegar a ser; él lo perdió todo por culpa de ellos, desde ese día se prometió que jamas volvería a pasar por tanto dolor, sin importar el precio haría lo posible por mantener a los que ama a salvo :Makorra:
1. Prologo Recordatorio

**The legend of Titan.**

.

.

.

_**Prólogo.**_

_Durante todo un siglo, la humanidad vivía en armonía y con prosperidad a lo largo y ancho de las cuatro naciones. _

_Hasta que de la nada y por causas inexplicables, apareció un enemigo que aniquilaba todo lo que tuviera enfrente, un enemigo que dejaba desgracia y enormes heridas conforme su paso. A este nuevo enemigo lo llamaron "titán", por su enorme tamaño y su complexión similar a la de un ser humano tan asquerosa. A pesar de todos los intentos por derrotarlo no hubo resultados, ya que la diferencia entre el enemigo y los humanos era demasiada._

_Por más que se esforzaran continuaban perdiendo, tanto territorio como población. Ambas tribus del agua, junto con la nación del fuego se vieron obligadas a trasladarse al Reino Tierra. Aunque no dio mucho resultado, por que como era de esperarse, también ocuparon un 15% del territorio del Reino Tierra. _

_Los pocos humanos que lograron sobrevivir construyeron tres muros: Ursa, Yangchen y Kyoshi. Gracias a estos muros, que abarcaban casi por completo el Reino Tierra, al ejército y a las armas que diseñaron; los humanos lograron "restaurar" sus vidas._

_Ciento siete años habían pasado con exactitud desde que se enfrentaron a los titanes. _

_Cierto era que su vida dio un giro de 180°, vivían encerrados como animales, ya no podía disfrutar de viajes en barcos, ya no podrían disfrutar de los hermosos paisajes polares, ya no podrían disfrutar del mar. Se tuvieron que hacer sacrificios enormes, pero gracias a estos, la humanidad pudo volver a vivir tranquila y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que uno de los muros colapsara; claro estaba que ningún humano consideraba la posibilidad de volver a vivir aquella pesadilla._

**Capitulo 1: Recordatorio.**

Muchas veces se preguntaba porque soñaba cosas tan perturbadoras para su edad, justo como ahora.

Sus sueños siempre eran borrosos, pasaban demasiado rápido como para distinguir un rostro. A donde quisiera ver había sangre, cadáveres, ruidos de cuerpos chocar bruscamente con el suelo y uno que otro lamento.

Por eso odia soñar, siempre era el mismo tipo de sueño, siempre sentía esa sensación de ansiedad y miedo al despertar; por más que quisiera no podía decírselo a nadie, estaba seguro de que si sus padres se enteraban no dudarían en llevarlo hasta Ba Sing Se y encerrarlo en el mejor manicomio; como se decía él mismo, soñar esa clase de cosas a su edad no era normal.

Abrió los ojos en cuanto logro tranquilizar su respiración, entrecerró los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana. Se incorporo con ayuda de sus codos y se quedo mirando el cielo azul a través del cristal.

Examino con la mirada su habitación y agradeció que su hermano menor no estuviera ahí, aunque seguramente su madre lo obligaría a ir a buscarlo para evitar que se metiera en un lio.

Salió de su habitación y encontró a su madre en la cocina, lavando los trastes como siempre lo hacía. Se sentó en silencio en la mesa y empezó a dibujar con sus dedos las líneas que sobresalían de la mesa de madera.

-ya te despertaste-dijo dulcemente su madre sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- últimamente duermes mucho, Mako. ¿Seguro que no estás enfermo?

-no-contesto perezosamente-solo estaba cansado.

-ya veo-guardo silencio unos minutos- tu hermano se fue hace como media hora-le informo cariñosamente- quería ir contigo, pero estabas profundamente dormido.

-¿quieres que lo valla a buscar?-pregunto a la defensiva. Sabía que cuando su mamá empezaba a usar ese tono era porque quería que tomara el papel de la niñera personal de Bolín.

Khala suspiro y se giro para poder mirar a su hijo mayor- no entiendo porque siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva, Mako. Siempre que te menciono algo de tu hermano te pones así.

-si no me pidieras que fuera su niñera.

-no te pido que seas su niñera, hijo. Bolín va a ser lo único que tengas cuando tu padre y yo ya no estemos.

Mako no respondió, solo miro de reojo a su mamá e hizo una mueca. Por más que quisiera hacer su voluntad, no podía, y menos cuando su mamá lo mira con sus hermosos ojos verdes, muy iguales a los de su hermano. Sin decir nada, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-ahora vuelvo- le informo sin mirarla. Tan solo se limito a cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

.

.

.

-¡Korra! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

La nombrada giro la cabeza precavidamente, su cara que hasta hace unos momentos era de felicidad y tranquilidad, se convirtió en una de angustia.

¿Por qué siempre la tenían que encontrar?

-¿acaso no piensas bajar de ese árbol?-grito una vez más Senna, ligeramente molesta y desesperada.

Korra dejo salir un suspiro e hizo una mueca; salto rápidamente y se acerco lo menos posible a su progenitora.

-hola mami-saludo ella en un tono inocente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-esa misma pregunta debería hacerte a ti-suspiro en rendición- te hemos dicho muchas veces que no es seguro que…

-pero esta ese horrible muro, mamá-la corto ella-no me va a pasar nada mientras este de este horrible lado.

-no me interesa, es peligroso que estés aquí- se acerco más a ella y la tomo de la mano- y si no quieres que le avise a tu padre, será mejor que empieces a caminar- la amenazo.

-está bien-dijo en tono de rendición y comenzó a caminar detrás de su mamá.

Comenzaron a caminar por el verde pasto, rumbo a la puerta interior del muro.

-¿Por qué siempre te me escapas? En serio que a veces no se qué hacer contigo.

-no estaba haciendo nada malo-se defendió- solo quería un poco de aire fresco.

-hija, tienes 7 años-la miro por unos segundos-es peligros que estés aquí afuera sin protección.

-no piensas eso cuando me mandas por madera-contra ataco ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

-no me vengas con eso niña, esa es una de tus obligaciones y…

-hola Senna-la saludo un hombre de unos 60 años vestido con el uniforme de las tropas estacionarias y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y más feliz de lo normal -¿ahora que hizo esta pequeña delincuente?

-hola Bummi-saludo la mujer con una ligera sonrisa- ¿acaso nunca la ven cuando pasa la puerta?

-no en mi turno, te lo juro-dijo divertido.

-¿acaso estas borracho?-pregunto de golpe la pequeña Korra.

-¡Korra!-la reprendió de inmediato su madre.

Bummi tan solo se rio divertido, se arrodillo a la altura de ella y coloco una mano en su hombro.

- no estoy borracho, es solo efecto del calor-le corrigió- además, es justo que quiera tomar un par de copas. Después de todo, hoy es mi último día de servicio.

-¿y por eso estas ebrio?

-Korra, deja en paz a Bummi.

-déjala Senna, es una niña curiosa-la defendió él- seguramente le preocupa que los soldados que defienden el muro estén ebrios.

-no-contesto rápidamente- si alguno de esos monstros quiere entrar, mi papá lo puede detener-respondió con orgullo al imaginarse a su padre.

-no lo dudo Korra-sonrío ampliamente y le revolvió su cabello corto-Tonraq fue uno de los mejores soldados de su generación.

-bueno Bummi, me dio mucho gusto verte. Pero tenemos que irnos.

-por supuesto Senna-le dio la mano y la estrecho amigablemente-no regañes tanto a Korra.

-lo intentare-bromeo ella-despídete Korra.

-adiós.

-deja de meterte en problemas-le grito animadamente antes de que se alejara más-esa niña no deja de meterse en problemas-sonrío un poco y después volvió con sus amigos a seguir celebrando tantos años de servicio.

.

.

.

Golpeo en la cara al más grande, esto lo distrajo y ya tenía al de su misma estatura encima de él junto con otro tipo; pero él se las ingenio para quitárselos de encima y seguir golpeando al otro. Después los tiro a los tres al suelo, tomo a su hermano de la mano y lo obligo a correr.

Continúo corriendo por un largo rato, hasta que encontró un callejón en donde esconderse. Afortunadamente contra los que peleo eran demasiado idiotas como para seguirlos buscando.

Reviso una última vez para asesorarse de que la calle estaba despejada, suspiro de alivio y miro a su hermano con esa mirada tan fría que solo el poseía.

-lo tenía bajo control, no tenias por que meterte Mako-le reprocho Bolín mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-claro, por eso esa bola de idiotas te quitaban todo tu dinero.

-no es así.

-vámonos a casa, no quiero que mi papá me regañe de nuevo por tu culpa-empezó a caminar con la mirada en el suelo y sin esperar a su hermano.

Bolín corrió hasta alcanzarlo y caminar junto a él, quiso pedirle disculpas por la paliza que le acababan de dar, pero lo vio tan enfadado que prefirió guardar silencio.

Iban pasando por la calle que daba a la puerta del muro, en cuanto el menor noto como la gente se iba agrupando sonrió de felicidad, aquello solo se podía significar una cosa. La legión de reconocimiento había regresado.

Sin pensarlo, tomo la manga de la chamarra de su hermano y lo jalo hacia la calle principal. Mako se dejo guiar mansamente hasta donde su hermano quisiera, no tenía más ganas de seguir peleando.

Como no pudo hacerse espacio entre la gente, rápidamente ubico un cajón de madera, ideal para que él pudiera ver como entraban los héroes de la humanidad.

En cuanto estuvo arriba, sus ojos de emoción cambiaron a unos de confusión. Todos los soldados regresaban mal heridos, con sangre en todos lados, con miradas que reflejaban toda su desesperación y su dolor rebasaba lo físico.

Mako no alcanzaba a ver todo, pero si alcanzaba a escuchar todo lo que las personas decían, todos los llantos de las madres y esposas que acababan de perder a sus hombres en el campo de batalla. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, esto solo le recordaba eso sueños que tanto le asustaban.

.

.

.

-creo que ya llegaron los soldados de la legión-informo la pequeña Korra sin apartarse de la ventana.

-me da gusto- respondió Senna mientras cortaba las zanahorias para la cena.

-¿Por qué nunca vamos a ver cuando regresan?-pregunto curiosa, recargando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

-no es algo que me guste ver-se giro para ver a su hija-y creo que todas esas personas que están para "recibirlos" solo lo hacen por morbo y para juzgarlos.

Korra se aparto de la ventana y se acerco a Senna- ¿tú también piensas que los soldados de la legión son suicidas?

-no Korra- le sonrió maternalmente y le acaricio su cabello corto y castaño- yo creo que son personas muy valientes que dan su vida a cambio de un mejor futuro.

-¿Cómo papá?

-si Korra, como papá-continuo acariciándole el cabello a su hija-deberías dejártelo crecer, sin duda te verías muy hermosa con el cabello más largo.

La niña de hermosos ojos azules sonrió ampliamente y se llevo su mano a la altura de su cabello, que le llegaba justo debajo de la oreja.

-puedes ir a darte una vuelta a la plaza central si gustas. Solo no tardes demasiado ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-sonrió aun más y salió rápidamente de su casa.

.

.

.

-por fin llegan ¿en donde estaban?-pregunto el padre de ambos, quien era la misma imagen de Mako.

-fuimos a ver como regresaba la legión papá-contesto el menor de los hermanos.

-que bueno-miro a su hijo mayor e hizo una mueca la ver su rostro- ¿Qué te paso Mako?

-tropecé y me golpeé con una roca-mintió perfectamente.

Bolín miro a su mamá, ella solo le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

-en ese caso, debes tener más cuidado.

-lo hare-se sentó en la mesa y volvió a dibujar las mismas líneas que hace unas horas.

Bolín hizo lo mismo y comenzó a devorar su comida en cuanto su madre coloco el plato de comida frente a él.

-¿saben algo? Cuando tenga edad-se llevo otro trozo de pan a la boca-me reclutare en el ejército y seré de los diez primeros para entrar a la legión de reconocimiento- informo el pequeño Bolín con un montón de comida en la boca.

Tanto como Kuhei, como Khala se miraron angustiados. Mako lo noto perfectamente, pero continúo comiendo.

-¿y por qué quieres hacer eso?-pregunto Kuhei lo más amable posible, pero tenía cierta angustia en su voz.

-porque ellos son los mejores papá-se puso de rodillas en la silla y levanto sus brazos aun más emocionado-yo también quiero que me admiren cuando regrese de las misiones. Yo quiero ser igual que tú, quiero ser el mejor soldado de la legión al igual que tu papá.

-y terminar con una prótesis en la pierna-concluyo Mako sin dejar de comer.

-¡Mako!-lo reprendió de inmediato Khala-no tienes por qué decir esas cosas.

-déjalo Khala, es la verdad-miro a su hijo mayor y después a Bolín- mira hijo, no creo que unirte a la legión sea algo muy bueno, tienes que pensar en los riesgos que lleva esa decisión. Como bien dijo tu hermano, puedes perder un brazo o una pierna, incluso puedes perder tu vida en ello. Y Mako, aunque también decidiera reclutarse, él no siempre te va a poder proteger de todo.

-¡no es justo!-grito el de ojos verdes y con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos-¡yo puedo ser tan bueno como tú o Mako! ¡Y quieran o no me voy a unir al ejercito! ¡Con o sin mi hermano!

Se bajo rápidamente de la mesa y salió corriendo de su casa.

-¡Bolín! ¡Regresa!-grito Khala justo en la puerta, en un intento inútil de que su hijo regresara.

-¿Por qué dejaste que fuera a ver como la legión regresaba?-lo regaño su padre con un tono serio.

-yo no lo lleve-se defendió-él quiso ir, no soy su niñera para estarle diciendo lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

-eres su hermano mayor, es tu obligación proveerlo-suspiro y se masajeo el espacio entre la nariz y la frente-si tu madre y yo te pedimos que lo cuides es porque sabemos que Bolín no tiene la madurez para hacerlo solo.

-yo también tengo mis problemas-respondió a la defensiva- y no se me hace justo que yo tenga que pagar los platos rotos por culpa de mi hermano-dijo aun más molesto, señalando su nuevo moretón.

-yo sé que es difícil cuidar a tu hermano, pero piensa que lo único que vas a tener cuando tu madre y yo faltemos, va a ser a Bolín.

-siempre me dicen eso, y no es justo. Tú eres un soldado retirado, tú y mamá bien podrían cuidarlo.

-Mako-lo llamo dulcemente su mamá.

-Mako, tienes que entender que…

-¿entender qué?-esta vez alzó un poco más la voz- siempre me dicen lo mismo, que mi deber es cuidar al inmaduro de mi hermano. Yo siempre me llevo la peor parte de las palizas, a mí solo me regañan de cualquier cosa. ¿A mi quien me cuida? ¿Tú? Sinceramente ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir siendo la niñera de Bolín.

Sus padres se quedaron callados, Khala comenzó a lavar de nuevo los platos sucios y empezó a hacer todo lo posible para que no se escucharan sus llantos. Mientras que Kuhei se levanto de su silla y fue hasta la de su hijo, se arrodillo frente a él y le coloco una mano en su hombro.

-escucha Mako, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, que quizás tu madre y yo no pensamos en lo que tú puedas sentir-hizo una pausa y miro a su hijo a los ojos-no sé si lo sepas, pero yo soy el ultimo de mis hermanos, la mayoría muertos por culpa de los titanes, tal vez yo no pude disfrutar a mis hermanos como debí hacerlo-suspiro y sonrió melancólico- quizás a mi me falto la protección de un hermano mayor, tal vez por eso me empeño tanto en que cuides a Bolín. Pero tienes razón, tu hermano debe de crecer por sí mismo.

-ya no sé si creerte- a veces decía las cosas con tanta frialdad que él mismo se asustaba.

Kuhei miro de reojo a Khala, ella solo dejo salir un suspiro doloroso y continúo con su trabajo. Apretó un poco más el hombro de Mako y le sonrió, se incorporo y se quito su ya vieja bufanda roja, sin pensarlo le coloco aquel pedazo de tela sobre el cuello de su hijo. El pequeño Mako se le quedo mirando extrañado.

-tal vez pienses que tu madre y yo nos preocupamos solo por Bolín, pero quiero que sepas que te amamos a más que a nada en este mundo-le revolvió su pelo azabache con una sonrisa paternal-conserva la bufanda-le pidió- espero que cuando la veas, recuerdes que tu madre y yo te amamos ¿está bien?

Solo asintió, estaba lleno de coraje; odiaba cuando su padre "fingía" que lo amaba tanto como a su hermano, pero para él no eran más que cuentos para lavarle el cerebro y que siguiera haciéndole de niñera de su hermano. No entendía el porque sus padres siempre le daban prioridad al menor.

-voy a salir un momento-le informo con un hilo de voz.

-de acuerdo-su padre lucia decepcionado-no te tardes mucho, quiero que estés aquí antes de que anochezca ¿está bien?

-sí.

.

.

.

Para Korra, no había mejor cosa que sentir el agua fría contra su piel, por alguna razón siempre le había gustado sentir la fluidez del agua y de esa danza silenciosa que hacía con su piel.

Muchas veces se preguntaba qué era lo que había después de los muros ¿habría más muros? ¿Habría mucho más agua?

Lamentablemente, aquellas preguntas y sus múltiples dudas tendrían que guardárselas. En donde ella vivía no era bien visto que alguien preguntara por lo que había más allá de la seguridad de sus muros.

Aunque muchas veces no podía evitar esos enormes deseos de querer salir; aunque aquello estuviera mal.

.

.

.

El sol se iba ocultando poco a poco en el horizonte, pronto tendría que regresar a su casa y fingir que todo estaba estupendamente. Simplemente no quería hacerlo, sabía que en cualquier momento sus padres volverían a hacer lo mismo y que a pesar de que le dieron ese discurso de que los amaban igual, una parte de él seguía creyendo que amaban más a su hermano.

Continúo caminando por la plaza central, mirando a varias parejitas tomadas de las manos, a varias señoras haciendo sus últimas compras para la cena, a uno que otro señor bebiendo alegremente, como si celebraran algo. ¿Pero que podían celebrar? ¿Estar encerrados de por vida?

Muchas veces pensó en escapar de su casa, librarse de la enorme carga que significaba cargar con su hermano, si toda esta situación se daba apenas a sus ocho años, no quería imaginarse como sería en un par de años. La solución más sencilla seria huir, escapar de todos los sermones y preocuparse solo por sus problemas, pero aquella idea era tan absurda como pensar que Bolín algún día se cuidaría solo. La ciudad en donde vivían era muy grande, pero por sus padres siempre lo terminarían encontrando, fuera a donde fuera. Pero eso no significaba que tenía unas enormes ganas de marcharse legos de su familia, por muy egoísta que sonara.

-¡por favor! ¡Todos aquí sabes que algún día los muros van a caer!-dijo un hombre bastante ebrio, logrando sacar a Mako de sus pensamientos-¡y cuando eso pase todos vamos a estar perdidos!

-¿quieres callarte?-hipeo el otro-si alguno de sus ancianos te escucha te mandara a la cárcel.

-no me importa-le dio otro buen trajo a su cerveza- que me escuchen, al fin de cuentas sabemos que eso va a pasar, y ni el loto blanco, ni todos los soldados del ejército nos van a proteger.

-shhhhh-lo callo de nuevo su compañero-en verdad ya cállate, ya sabes cómo son los del loto blanco, aman a sus muros más que a los humanos-eructó y continuo-si te escuchan decir toda esa bola de estupideces te van a mandar fuera del muro.

-decir la verdad no es nada malo-se cruzo de brazos- es más… ¡todos deberían empezar a preocuparse por eso!-grito levantando los brazos como si estuviera loco-¡los titanes nos van a comer a todos!

Mako no estaba de ánimos para soportar todas esas locuras, por lo que continúo caminando con la cabeza baja, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que los guardias del loto blanco llegaran y se metiera en un problema realmente.

Técnicamente toda esa idea era ridículamente imposible, sonaba como la típica historia de terror que le cuentan a los niños pequeños para que se vallan a la cama y no causen problemas. Pero como era obvio, él no creía en esas cosas.

.

.

.

Caminaba rumbo a su casa con pasos lentos, realmente disfrutaba estar fuera de su casa, ya que esa era una forma de no sentirse tan encerrada. A pesar de su corta edad, a ella le encantaba estar al aire libre en vez de estar en cuatro paredes todo el día, ya era suficiente con tener el muro alrededor de ella.

Llego a la calle principal y frunció el seño inmediatamente al ver a su mamá en la panadería. Eso era una muy mala jugada del destino (si es que existía tal cosa)

Se acerco lentamente y trato de mejorar su cara; no era que no quisiera a su mamá; la amaba mucho, pero había ciertas cosas que la desesperaban. Por ejemplo, estársela encontrando a cualquier lado al que iba.

-hola mami-saludo suavemente mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Senna miro hacia abajo y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro-hola Korra, pensé que ya estarías en casa.

-iba para allá-afirmo ella en un tono levemente agresivo.

-está bien, hija- sonrió aun más- solo vine por un poco de pan para la cena.

-¿entonces ya nos vamos?

-sí, vámonos a casa.

Termino de pagar las cosas y tomo de la mano a la pequeña Korra, ambas comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, hasta que vieron como unos soldados de las tropas estacionarias se llevaban a dos sujetos. Senna también lo noto y solo apresuro aun más el paso.

-¿Por qué se los llevan?-pregunto curiosa.

-cuando se ponen borrachos empiezan a decir varias cosas incoherentes-le explico pacientemente.

Korra no dijo nada solo continuo caminando, sin decir nada.

Entonces, de la nada el cielo se oscureció y un rayo cayó fuera de la muralla; todas las personas que estaban cerca se detuvieron de golpe, quedándose inmóviles ante lo que había pasado en tan solo unos segundos.

Senna apretó la mano de Korra y su mirada estaba atenta a la espesa y gran nube de humo que estaba frente al muro; tenía un mal presentimiento.

Las pupilas de Korra se dilataron debió al miedo que sintió al ver esa enorme cabeza sobre el muro. Era un titán, sin duda alguna, era el más grande que había visto, tenía la cara de un ser humano, solo que parecía que le habían arrancado la piel y lo habían dejado con el musculo expuesto.

Todas las personas se quedaron aun más quietas, como esperando el próximo movimiento. Todo esto era como para no creerse, era como un mal sueño, uno realmente malo.

Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, se escucho un gran estallido, como si hubiera chocado algo inmenso con otra cosa.

-¡rompió la puerta principal!-grito un hombre corriendo desesperadamente-¡van a entrar! ¡los titanes van a entrar!

Con tan solo escuchar esto, la gente enloqueció por el miedo y comenzaron a correr desesperadamente de un lado a otro.

Senna tiro lo que llevaba, cargo a Korra y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Tenía miedo, miedo a lo que pudiera llegar a pasar; sus ojos azules no podían creer que todo lo que la gente temía estuviera pasando justo ahora.

.

.

.

Nunca en su vida corrió tan rápido, le dolían las piernas y le ardían los pulmones, estaba desesperado, nunca en su vida quiso encontrar a su hermano con tantas fuerzas como en ese momento.

Busco en otro de los callejones en los que su hermano acostumbraba estar, pero no lo encontró. Continuo corriendo por las calles, eran una locura, toda la gente gritando como loca y corriendo igual de desesperada como él, a lo lejos podía ver las cabezas de los titanes y esto solo aumentaba su preocupación.

Sabía que algo saldría mal desde que ese trueno callo de la nada, en cuanto vio esa enorme cabeza no dudo en correr a buscar a su hermano. Lo único que esperaba era que no fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

-¡mamá! ¡¿A dónde vámonos?! ¡Mamá!-gritaba de nuevo Korra mientras veía como las cabezas de los titanes se iban haciendo más pequeñas.

-¡cállate Korra!-le respondió entrecortadamente, sin dejar de correr.

-¡mamá!

No le hizo caso, continuo corriendo en dirección al límite de la muralla; no sabía a dónde más ir, eso era lo único coherente que se le ocurría, tenía que conservar la calma si quería sacar a su hija de ahí.

-¡Senna! ¡Korra!

-¡papá!-grito esperanzada Korra al ver a su padre bajar de unos de los edificios e ir corriendo hasta ellas, con tan solo verlo sintió que todo iba a estar bien.

-¡Tonraq!-se detuvo y giro para ver a su esposo.

-tranquilízate-le pidió en tanto tomaba sus hombros- las dos van a estar bien, solo ve a la otra puerta de la muralla, están saliendo barcos para el muro Yangchen.

-¡¿y tú?!-pregunto la mujer aun más alterada-¡¿no vendrás con nosotras?! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí, Tonraq! ¡Korra y yo te necesitamos!-le grito al borde de las lagrimas.

-tengo que quedarme aquí y ver que no queden ciudadanos-apretó el agarre de sus hombros-necesito que estés tranquila, por ti y Korra. Yo las protegeré desde aquí, pero necesito que me prometas que tú vas a mantener a salvo a mi hija y a ti.

Senna tan solo asintió, apretando más el abrazo que le daba a su hija, su esposo tenia razón; debía de ser fuerte si quería salir con vida de ahí.

-Korra, prométeme que pase lo que pase vas a ser valiente ¿de acuerdo?

-si-contesto en un susurro.

-las veré pronto-prometió él- sube al barco, las buscare en Trost cuando todo esto termine-las abrazo rápido- las quiero. Date prisa, aun estas muy lejos de la puerta, corre lo más rápido que puedas, Senna.

-lo hare, ten cuidado-le pidió.

Tonraq asintió con una sonrisa, se despidió de ellas con la mano y se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de ellas.

Mientras Korra veía la espalda de su papá alejándose, pedía internamente que nada malo les pasara.

.

.

.

-¡muévete Bolín!-le ordeno Mako a su hermano menor mientras trataba de encontrar el camino más corto a su casa.

-¡yo puedo correr solo!-le reclamo, intentando seguirle el paso a su hermano-¡me vas a arrancar el brazo! ¡Suéltame Mako!

Mako se paró en seco y le dio un puñetazo directo en el ojo-¡ya cállate Bolín! ¡Otra vez te salve la maldita vida! ¡Entiende que quiero llegar a casa de una maldita vez! ¡Así que muévete!

De nuevo lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a correr a su ritmo, en esos momentos algo le quedo muy claro a Bolín; su hermano estaba asustado y deseando estar protegido en los brazos de sus padres. Nunca lo había visto así, nunca pensó ver a Mako tan asustado y fuera de sí.

.

.

.

Dejo salir un grito de dolor al sentir como el filo de una piedra se le enterraba justo en la pantorrilla. Otra vez su mamá había tropezado con los escombros y habían caído ambas al suelo.

Entendía que su mamá estaba desesperada y que estaba haciendo lo posible por salvarla, pero entendía que si continuaban así, jamás llegarían a los barcos.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y tomo a su mamá del brazo.

-mami-la llamo ella-por favor levántate, tenemos que seguir corriendo. Ya no es necesario que me cargues, te prometo que voy a correr a tu ritmo, pero por favor levántate.

Senna se levanto con dificultad y tomo a Korra de la mano, cojeaba un poco, pero intentaba ir lo más rápido que se lo permitía sus piernas.

Korra le apretaba la mano a su mamá, en un intento inútil de tranquilizarse, pero no engañaba a nadie.

Estaba asustada y mucho.

Continuaron caminando, pero el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa, los titanes se estaban a cercando.

De nuevo, Senna cargo a Korra y obligo a sus piernas a correr, tenían que salvarse.

Continúo corriendo, pero su vista se estaba nublando y cada vez ese sentía más y más cansada.

-¡mamá! ¡La roca!-le grito Korra.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde y de nuevo tropezó, ambas cayeron al suelo, ganándose más heridas.

Senna miro hacia el cielo y empezó a temer lo peor; un titán de 7 metros estaba frente a ellas, mirándolas con detenimiento, como analizando a su presa.

Las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir de una forma violenta ¿de dónde había salido ese titán? Ahora todo estaba perdido. Ambas morirían.

Como pudo, Senna se puso de rodillas y tomo a Korra de los hombros, la miro fijamente e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas; solo había una forma de poder salvar a su hija.

-escúchame bien Korra-le apretó más los hombros-voy a distraer al titán, en cuanto lo haga, prométeme que sin importar lo que pase, lo que veas o sientas…tu seguirás corriendo, te pondrás a salvo-dijo entrecortadamente y reprimiendo sus lagrimas.

A Korra le costaba entender lo que su mamá le estaba pidiendo –no te entiendo, mamá.

-te quiero Korra, tengo que ponerte a salvo-abrazo a su hija lo más fuerte que pudo. Inmediatamente todo se le vino a la mente: el día en que ella nació, las muchas veces que le había dicho un "te quiero", esa forma tan peculiar que fruncía el seño cada vez que la encontraba, esa sonrisa traviesa , esa hermosa sensación cuando veía a su marido. Todo se acabaría, pero prefería morir ella al ver morir a su hija-te quiero korra-le repitió con la voz entrecortada-prométeme que tu seguirás corriendo.

No la entendía, estaba asustada y quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Pero en vez de eso, estaba ahí parada frente a su madre, que le sonreía de una manera muy extraña.

Levanto un poco la mirada y vio como la mano del titán iba directo a ellas.

-¡mamá!-le grito Korra aterrada.

Senna miro hacia arriba y empujo a su hija lejos de su alcance. De un momento a otro, el titán la había atrapado y la subía hasta su boca.

-¡mamá!-gritó de nuevo, su voz sonaba desgarradora y desesperada-¡mamá!

No podía ser cierto, no se podían comer a su mamá. Quiso correr hasta ella e intentar hacer algo, pero sus piernas no se movían, ella no podía moverse, lagrimas le salían de sus ojos de una forma violenta.

-mamá-volvió a susurrar.

La mano del titán subía y subía más.

Sentía un dolor inexplicable en todo su cuerpo, sentía como cada hueso se rompía en mil pedazos. Estaba cerca, sabía que no había nada que la salvara, lo único que deseaba era que Korra se salvara y no viera todo aquello. Deseaba que su hija estuviera corriendo.

Hubo un momento en que Senna miro a los enormes ojos del titán, los cuales no expresaban nada, pero te hacían sentir un miedo que no eras capaz de medir, en ese momento se quedo inmóvil, ya no intentaba zafarse, ya no lloraba más, ahora de lo único que era consiente era del dolor que sentía.

Una de sus piernas sintió el diente, cerró los ojos y espero lo inevitable.

-¡Mamá!-grito de nuevo al ver como la mitad del cuerpo de su madre estaba dentro de la boca del titán-¡por favor! ¡Mamá!

Un grito de verdadero dolor sonó por todo el lugar, pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer en los escombros.

Korra se tapo los oídos, como si de esta forma no escuchara como su mamá gritaba de forma agonizante. Levanto la mirada y vio como el titán le daba otra mordida al cuerpo de su progenitora; cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente. Quería que todo terminara, que terminara lo más rápido posible.

De pronto, solo sintió como el suelo volvía a temblar violentamente. Por inercia, abrió los ojos y vio a tan solo a unos pocos metros la cabeza del titán, con el cuerpo de su madre en su boca.

Sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, grito de dolor al ver los ojos sin vida de su mamá.

-¡Korra!-grito Bummi en tanto sacaba sus espadas del cuello del titán-gracias a los espíritus estas bien- bajo de un hábil salto del cuello del titán y camino a ella-¡donde está tu ma…

La pregunta quedo inconclusa, ya que vio la respuesta. Abrió los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar; no era posible que estuviera viendo el cuerpo inerte de Senna.

Bajo la mirada, tomo a Korra de la mano y comenzó a caminar; Korra se negaba a seguir caminando, por lo que ponía mas fuerza en sus piernas para detener a Bummi.

-aun podemos salvarla, está viva, aun podemos salvarla-dijo ella con dificultad, el llanto le impedía hablar bien.

-no Korra, no podemos-le respondió gentilmente Bummi-tu mami, ya no está.

-¡ella no está muerta!-afirmo con más lagrimas-por favor, tenemos que regresar por ella, tenemos que…

Se detuvo y se coloco a la altura de ella-es inútil Korra, ambos sabemos que Senna está muerta, que hizo todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo-suspiro dolorosamente y una sonrisa débil se asomo en su rostro-voy a ponerte a salvo, lamento no haber llegado antes, pero ahora te voy a poner a salvo. Justo como ella quería.

Se incorporo y la volvió a tomar de la mano, caminando lo más rápido que podía.

Korra miro por una última vez en donde estaba la cabeza del titán, esperando que toda esa pesadilla terminara pronto.

.

.

.

"doblando esta esquina esta mi casa, estará bien, yo se que lo estará"

Se lo repetía mentalmente, tenía que creerse la diminuta idea de que su casa iba a estar bien, que dentro de ella estarían sus padres, esperándolos.

Tal como lo dijo, al doblar la esquina llegaron a donde estaba su casa. Se paralizo por unos momentos al ver varias casas destrozadas y con grandes rocas encima.

Cuando salió de su trance volvió a tomar a Bolín y corrieron hasta su casa.

-¡mamá! ¡papá!-grito Mako mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Mako!-grito Kuhei al verlos ahí-¡vete con Bolín a los barcos!-le ordeno-te prometo que los alcanzaremos allá.

Haciendo caso omiso, corrió hasta ellos. El aliento se le fue al ver como su padre hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por levantar la viga del cuerpo de su madre.

Sin pensarlo se acerco hasta él y tomo el otro lado de la viga, imitando lo que hacía su padre.

-¡Bolín!-lo llamo Mako desesperado-muévete y ayúdanos a sacar a mamá de aquí-le pido en tono suplicante, uno que jamás pensó escuchar en Mako.

Haciéndole caso, se coloco al otro lado de Mako y comenzó a tirar de la viga.

Kuhei levanto la vista y vio como los titanes iban directo a ellos, la angustia le vino encima al darse cuenta de que no podía salvar a los cuatro.

-¡Mako! ¡Haz lo que te dice tu padre! ¡Por favor, toma a Bolín y corre!-le pido su madre.

-¡¿crees que me gusta estar aquí?! ¡Yo también me quiero ir! ¡Pero no lo hare sin ustedes!

Kuhei y Khala se miraron por un largo rato, ambos lo sabían; no podrían salvarse ellos y a sus hijos. Uno de los dos tendría que tomarlos y correr hacia los barcos, mientras el otro se quedaba atrapado aquí; ambos sabían que tenía que hacer cada uno.

Bolín levanto su mirada, levemente nublada por las lágrimas. Un hueco enorme se le hizo en el estomago al ver como un titán se acercaba a donde ellos estaban. No lo pudo soportar, el miedo que sentía era aun más fuerte que él, no lo soportaba. Termino desplomándose en el suelo.

-¡Bolín levántate!-le ordeno Mako con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos-¡as algo útil en tu vida y ayúdame a sacar a mi mamá de aquí!

-¡Mako!-le grito de nuevo su padre-¡carga a tu hermano y haz lo que te pedí! ¡Ponte a salvo!

-¡no! ¡yo no me voy a ningún lado sin ustedes!

-¡no seas necio Mako!-le grito Khala-¡haznos caso! ¡por favor!

-¡les voy a hacer caso en cuanto los saque de aquí!-las manos le dolían. Las astillas, sangre y el peso de la viga no ayudaban a que se tranquilizara.

-¡entiéndelo! ¡Mis piernas están aplastadas! ¡Tu padre tiene una prótesis en la pierna! ¡Por más que quisiéramos correr, no lo vamos a lograr! ¡No podemos salvarlos!

-¡eso no me importa! ¡yo los voy a obligar a que corran!

Kuhei se enternecía en oír hablar así a Mako, aun no lograba entender que sus padres eran un blanco fácil para los titanes. Miro de nuevo al frente, un titán se estaba acercando a ellos.

-al paso que vamos, moriremos los cuatro.

-¡toma a tu hermano y corre!-le ordeno de nuevo a su madre.

-¡que no!

-¡Mako!-lo tomo de los hombros y sus miradas doradas se encontraron-¡lo sabes! ¡Sabes que tu madre y yo no vamos a lograrlo! En verdad necesito que ustedes dos se salven, no puede permitir que mis dos hijos mueran.

El mayor de sus hijos estaba por contestarle, pero escucho un sonido similar al de un equipo tridimensional de los soldados. Quizás lo lograrían.

-¡Kuhei! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Tonraq acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Tonraq! ¡Por favor llévate a mis hijos a los barcos! ¡Yo me encargare de sacar a Khala de aquí!

-¡no! ¡Aun podemos sacarla!-interfirió Mako mientras volvía a tirar de la viga.

-por favor Tonraq, sálvalos a ellos-le suplico Khala.

-por favor Tonraq-insistió Kuhei-Khala y yo no lo vamos a lograr. No con mi prótesis y ella con sus piernas aplastadas.

-Kuhei, no los voy a dejar atrás-le apretó el hombro levemente-yo me encargo del titán, tu encárgate de sacar a Khala de aquí. Lo haremos juntos, justo como lo hacíamos en el ejército.

-no vas a poder con el titán-le dijo suavemente-aun si pudieras matar a ese, vendrán otros-negó con la cabeza-además, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en sacar a mi esposa de aquí.

-el que necesites-fue su simple respuesta- no me subestimes, Kuhei. El hecho de que no haya visto un titán en años no quiere decir que les tenga miedo, veras que tu y Khala saldrán de aquí junto con sus hijos.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se echo a correr hacia los titanes. Era verdad que no había visto un titán en toda su vida, pero sabía lo necesario para poder matarlo, además estaba seguro de que si la situación se invirtiera, su ex compañero haría lo mismo que él.

Saco sus espadas y las coloco frente a él, listas para clavárselas en la nuca de un titán.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros del titán, se paralizo. Basto con solo ver sus ojos diabólicos y esa dentadura superficial formando una sonrisa para que el miedo lo invadiera.

Lo único coherente que pensaba era que tenía que correr, salvarse. No podía matar al titán, tenía demasiado miedo como para siquiera intentarlo.

Se sentía impotente, le había prometido a su amigo que los salvaría, pero ahora…solo salvaría a sus hijos.

Guardo las espadas y corrió de vuelta a ellos.

Cargo a Bolín como si fuera un bulto, hizo lo mismo con Mako y se echo a correr.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡ suéltame!

Comenzó a correr más rápido, sin mirar atrás, no podía ver a los ojos a Kuhei, no después de haberle prometido salvar a los cuatro y estar huyendo como un cobarde.

-gracias-susurro Kuhei con una leve sonrisa, tomo la mano de su esposa y la apretó fuertemente.

-¡Mako! ¡Bolín!-grito Khala-mis niños-susurro mientras lloraba más fuerte.

.

.

.

Bummi seguía corriendo con Korra, ya les faltaba poco para llegar a la otra puerta, ya le faltaba poco para ponerla a salvo.

Por alguna extraña razón, giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda, viendo como a un titán sacando una persona de una casa. Apresuro más el paso, sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con Korra, pero en esos momentos era más importante sacarla de ese lugar.

A lo lejos vio a Tonraq correr con Mako y Bolín en brazos, las cosas no iban bien, ya que el mayor forcejeaba de una forma muy violenta para soltarse. Mil ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza, una de ellas era que: Tonraq había dejado atrás a Kuhei y Khala.

Rápidamente se acerco hasta él, Korra al verlo de nuevo se alegro de que su papá estuviera bien.

-¡Tonraq! ¿Qué paso?

-te explico luego, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.

-¡regresa!-le pido Mako de nuevo mientras lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas-¡tenemos que salvarlos!

Bummi giro la vista hacia atrás y vio como Kuhei hacia lo posible por sacar a Khala de los escombros de su casa, al igual de que el titán se acercaba más a ellos.

El titán llego a ellos por fin, haciendo que el suelo temblara y que Kuhei quedara bajo uno de los pies de este.

-¡papá!-era un grito desgarrador, hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para poder ir con sus padres pero era inútil, el seguía corriendo y mirando ese horrible espectáculo.

Instantáneamente vio como su mamá era sacada sin dificultad de los escombros y era levantada para ser devorada por ese monstro.

Korra también grito, todo eso le recordaba como había muerto su mamá.

Mako no quitaba la mirada del titán, se la llevo a la boca como si de un dulce se tratara, masticándola y matándola en el proceso.

Ni Mako, ni Korra quitaban la mirada del titán. Los dos habían perdido mucho debido a ellos, no entendían como su vida dio un giro tan drástico en cuestión de segundos.

Ese día, les había servido para dos cosas:

Demostrarles que el mundo es cruel.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara la humanidad para sobrevivir de los titanes, los titanes siempre iban a ganar.

.

.

.

_**Continuara… **_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Como verán, si me anime a escribir un fanfic de Attack on Titan mezclado con la leyenda de Korra. Antes que nada quiero aclararles que va a ver cambios muy drásticos en la historia original (Attack on Titan) porque no quiero que sea una copia tal cual, quiero que sea una historia diferente, con la misma trama pero con los sentimientos de los personajes de la leyenda de Korra.**_

_**Quizás sea algo confuso por el momento, pero conforme avance la historia, todo irá teniendo más sentido.**_

_**Para los que ya vieron la serie, pensaran que hay varias cosas cambiadas, pero ese es el chiste, que sea algo original. Ahora, no lo puse en la categoría de crossover por qué no incluyo a los personajes de las dos series, solamente tomo a los personajes de una y el trama de la otra.**_

_**Lamento si fue muy largo el capitulo, pero el prologo quita espacio y sinceramente no quise cortarlo.**_

_**Espero les guste y me ayuden con un review, en verdad que eso me ayudaría mucho y me haría muy feliz.**_

_**Pd. Espero ser lo más clara posible, si no es así, por favor díganmelo.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	2. Desde ese día

**The legend on titan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Desde ese día.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una pesadilla. En eso se había convertido su vida en tan solo cuestión de minutos.

No lo aceptaba, simplemente no podía aceptar que acabara de perder a sus padres al mismo tiempo.

Ya no le quedaba fuerzas para seguir gritando, ya no golpeaba a Tonraq para que lo soltara, ya dejaba que las lágrimas bajaran por su mejilla con fluidez; ahora lo único que hacía era: mirar atrás, como si de esta forma sus padres fueran a aparecer de la nada. Pero eso no era cierto, por mucho que lo deseara, eso jamás sucedería.

Aquel doloroso pensamiento le devolvió a la realidad. Estaba solo, se había quedado solo. Miro a Tonraq, y eso basto para que el enojo remplazara a la tristeza; si de alguien era la culpa de que sus padres estuvieran muertos, gran culpa era del hombre que lo estaba cargando.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, le dio un fuerte codazo en la nuca a Tonraq, logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio y soltara a Bolín. De nuevo preparo su brazo para darle otro golpe igual de fuerte que el anterior, acertando de nuevo en el mismo lugar. No le importaba cuantas veces fueran necesarias, lo golpearía hasta que lo soltara.

Estaba por darle un tercer golpe, pero esta vez Tonraq fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo y aventarlo contra el suelo.

Korra apretó más la mano de Bummi y vio como Mako se incorporaba con dificultad con ayuda de sus codos. Bummi vio con reproche a Tonraq y ayudo a levantar a Mako.

-¡¿Por qué no los salvaste?!-le reclamo Mako, totalmente molesto en tanto se alejaba de Bummi.

Tonraq no respondió, solo se limito a bajar la mirada. Lo que hizo que la furia y rencor de Mako aumentara.

-¡pudiste salvarlos! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que los titanes los mataran?! ¡fue por tu culpa que mis padres murieran!-las lagrimas comenzaban a salirle de nuevo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba-¡mi papá confió en ti!-lo acuso de nuevo.

-no podían salvarse-fue la simple y cínica respuesta de Tonraq-tu y yo sabemos que no iban a lograrlo, por más que lo quisieran. No con su invalidez.

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, él no era nadie para decir que sus padres eran unos inútiles; sabia que con ayuda podrían lograrlo, pero simplemente a aquel hombre no le apeteció hacerlo.

Formo un puño con su mano y lo dirigió hasta la cara de Tonraq. Estaba por lograr su objetivo, pero Tonraq fue mucho más rápido y lo atrapo en el aire, tomándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡¿y tú crees que para mí fue fácil?! –le pregunto en tono herido-¡¿en verdad quieres saber por qué no los salve?!-hizo una pausa- ¡soy un soldado de tropas estacionarias! ¡Yo no enfrento titanes! ¡Si tanto quisiera hacerlo me hubiera unido a la legión de reconocimiento!-conforme más hablaba, más le apretaba el brazo a Mako- ¡no quería terminar con una prótesis en la pierna como tu padre! ¡Yo prefiero mil veces estar a salvo dentro de las murallas a morir a manos de los titanes!-por primera vez miro a Mako a los ojos, haciendo que los remordimientos lo invadieran por completo. Ver a Mako era como ver a Kuhei, y más con la bufanda que traía en el cuello-¡le tuve miedo al titán!-reconoció con dolor-¡le tuve miedo! ¡En verdad lamento no poder haber hecho nada por tus padres!

Mako no dijo nada, solo era capaz de verlo con odio. Giro su cabeza a otro lado, cerrando los ojos y dejando que más lágrimas continuaran saliendo. Si uno de los mejores soldados era un vil cobarde, eso quería decir que no iban a estar a salvo en ningún lado.

Abrió los ojos, y de pronto vio como Korra proporcionaba un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de su progenitor, logrando que Tonraq perdiera el equilibrio y terminara recostado en el suelo.

-¡eres un cobarde!-lo acuso ella gritando y con lagrimas en los ojos-¡por tu culpa mi mamá también está muerta! ¡tú no eres un soldado, eres un fraude! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡te o…

-¡ya cállate!

Ni Bummi, ni Mako se dieron cuenta de cuando fue que Tonraq se puso de pie. Lo único que vieron fue como Tonraq golpeaba a su propia hija en la cara. Tirándola al suelo y con mucha sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

-¡Tonraq! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!-le grito Bummi indignado mientras se acercaba a Korra y se asesoraba de que estuviera relativamente bien-no tienes porque desquitarte con tu propia hija, ella no tiene la culpa de tu cobardía.

-pues si no quieres que la siga golpeando-miro a su hija y después a Bummi-¡dile que se calle la maldita boca!

-¡no!-Bummi se puso de pie y encaro a Tonraq-¡nunca te han gustado que te digan tus errores! ¡pero Mako y Korra tienen razón! ¡eres un cobarde! ¡y no voy a permitir que sigas golpeando a Korra, ni a Mako, ni a Bolín!

-¡si crees que soy un incompetente cuidando a mi propia hija! ¡¿Por qué no te la quedas tu?!

-lo hare-dijo en tono serio, muy inusual en el ex soldado-cuidare a estos niños, pero de una vez te dijo algo. Cualquier decisión que tome respecto a Korra solo me corresponderá a mí, tú ya no tienes ningún derecho respecto a ella.

-¿ahora me vas a quitar lo único que me queda de Senna?-pregunto indignado.

-me acabas de demostrar que no eres capaz de controlarte. No voy a dejar que Korra crezca con un maldito cobarde que le pegue cada vez que ella le recuerde lo que es.

Mako dejo de mirar a Tonraq y miro a Korra, quien hacia todo lo posible por detener la sangre de su nariz, que ya estaba comenzando a ser alarmante. Para todos era increíble el cambio tan brutal que dio Tonraq; Mako siempre lo había visto como un gran hombre, generoso, valiente, solidario; pero ahora nada mas lo veía como un cobarde abusivo. Si para él, que no había convivido con el "amigo" de su padre era un poco decepcionante ver cómo era en realidad. No se imaginaba que tan decepcionada debería de estar la pequeña de hermosos ojos azules.

-me da igual-contesto cortante Tonraq después de un tiempo- ¡levántate Korra!-le ordeno serio-tenemos que llegar a los barcos, ya no quiero más sorpresitas.

Bummi volvió a verlo con odio.

Korra se levanto y se acerco a Bummi. Este cortó un trozo de su chamarra y se lo coloco en la nariz.

-presiónalo fuerte. En un momento se parara la sangre-la consoló en tanto tomaba su mano y comenzaba a caminar.

Tonraq cargo de nuevo a Bolín y tomo a Mako del brazo. Aunque Mako quito su brazo de una forma brusca, se alejo de él y alcanzo a Bummi.

Mako miro a Korra de reojo. Sentía pena por ella, después de todo ella también había perdido a sus dos padres en el mismo día.

.

.

.

Por fin habían llegado hasta los barcos, donde era todo un caos. Las personas se empujaban desesperadamente, los soldados los obligaban a ir solo con lo necesarios, todos gritaban y lloraban.

-dame el equipo y la chamarra-le pidió Tonraq-así puedo ponerlos en un barco mucho más rápido.

-ya sé el procedimiento, Tonraq-contesto secamente Bummi, mientras se quitaba el equipo y todo lo que lo volvía un soldado.

En cuanto le entrego las cosas, Tonraq le entrego a Bolín-van a ir a Trost.

-no me trates como a un idiota. No por ser un ex –soldado significa que no sepa como estén las cosas. Ya me las ingeniare para cuidarlos.

-está bien-lo miro por un momento a los ojos, después su mirada se poso en su única hija-cuídate Korra, prometo que iré por ti lo más pronto posible.

-me da igual-contesto la pequeña Korra en un tono frio, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Tonraq suspiro- está bien. Tengan cuidado, los veré luego-se despidió y se dio media vuelta.

-bueno niños, vámonos-Bummi se acomodo mejor a Bolín en los brazos y con la otra mano tomo a Korra-Mako, no te separes de mí.

Mako lo obedeció y se sujeto a su manga.

Los cuatro subieron al barco y se acomodaron en un pequeño rincón. Mako miro a Bummi, después a Korra; quien continuaba limpiándose la sangre de su nariz. Ahora lo único que les quedaba era esperar a salir de ese infierno y esperar que todo saliera bien. Pero quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado.

.

.

.

-¡preparen los cañones!-grito un soldado mientras enfocaba a tres titanes.

-¡todo listo señor!

-¡fuego!

Sincronizada mente, prendieron fuego y lograron volar a los titanes.

-¿crees que los hayamos eliminado?

-no lo sé, pero preparen otra carga igual y manténganse alerta.

-¡si señor!

Hasta el momento estaban manteniendo a raya a los titanes, lejos de las puertas internas. Solo esperaban que la pólvora alcanzara para poder evacuar a todas las personas a Trost.

-¡señor! ¡hay un titán de 15 metros!

-¡¿y que están esperando?! ¡apunten al titán con todos los cañones!

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar. A lo lejos pudieron ver al titán de 15 metros, era diferente; parecía que tuviera una armadura que brillaba con el sol. Incluso parecía que quisiera tomar vuelo para correr lo más rápido.

Y como si lo hubieran adivinado, aquel titán comenzó a correr directo a ellos.

-¡dispárenle! ¡no se queden ahí parados!

-¡pero señor! ¡no podemos disparar a objetivos que se mueven!

-¡no me interesa! ¡dispárenle ahora!

Los soldados prendieron fuego y los cañonazos volvieron a sonar. En cuanto el humo se disolvió un poco; todos los soldados se quedaron quietos al ver que aquel titán no había sufrido ningún daño y continuaba corriendo.

-¡retirada! ¡todos vuelvan adentro de la puerta y ciérrenla!

Todos obedecieron, y corrieron hasta dentro de las puertas y comenzaron a cerrarlas.

-¡¿Por qué las están cerrando?!-pregunto Tonraq nervioso-¡aun no sabemos si hay personas todavía! ¡muchos de nuestros compañeros siguen ahí!

-¡lo sé!-le respondió uno-¡pero es más importante proteger a toda la gente que va en los barcos!

-pero…

Sus protestas quedaron inconclusas al ver como la puerta estallaba en mil pedazos frente a sus ojos y el titán pasaba de largo hasta la otra puerta. Dejando vulnerable e inútil al muro Ursa.

-¡da la orden de que se vallan! ¡que salven la gente que estén en los botes!

-pero señor…

-¡no podemos perder más gente! ¡diles que se vallan! ¡ahora!

Tonraq miro a los barcos, donde era un caos mucho más grande a cuando llegaron. Solo esperaba que Bummi estuviera en el barco con los niños.

.

.

.

-es bueno que comencemos a movernos.

-¿Por qué no han subido a toda esa gente?-pregunto Korra.

-no lo sé linda. Supongo que es porque quieren ir lo más rápido posible.

Mako miro a donde estaban todas las personas y miro a la puerta interna; donde había un titán de 15 metros junto con otros que entraban.

-vamos a morir.

-los titanes nos van a comer.

-no vamos a sobrevivir.

Muchos comentarios similares se comenzaban a escucharse por todo el barco, Bummi solo frunció el seño y miro a Mako y a Korra.

-no les hagan caso, en cuento estemos en Trost estaremos bien.-les sonrío tranquilizadoramente.

Ambos asintieron. Korra se abrazo sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza en ellas, comenzando a llorar silenciosamente.

Mientras que Mako miro al muro, que se volvía más pequeño conforme se alejaban de ese lugar, después miro a Bolín dormido tranquilamente en los brazos de Bummi. Apretó sus puños y comenzó a llorar; al final sus padres le cumplieron lo que tanto le recordaban. Al final, lo único que había conservado de ellos fue a su hermano. Al final le habían cumplido esa promesa.

Se miro las manos, que estaban llenas de astillas y de sangre. Se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que había pasado; siempre se la pasaba peleando con ellos, siempre dudaba de todo el amor que le tenían. Nunca más volvería a verlos, nunca les podría decir que tan importantes eran ellos para él, de cuanto los quería sin importar que prefirieran a su hermano.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, cerro sus manos en forma de puños y se mordió el labio para no gritar. ¿Por qué tenían que morir? ¿ahora como le haría para demostrarles que los amaba?

Abrió un poco los ojos y tomo entre sus manos la bufanda de su padre. Antes aquel pedazo de tela mal gastado no significaba nada, ahora lo era todo para él. Era lo único que se los recordaría.

Miro de nuevo a su hermano y después a su bufanda.

Sonrió de forma torcida ante su promesa silenciosa. No importaría lo que tuviera que hacer, pero a partir de aquel momento, cuidaría a Bolín con su propia vida. Lo mantendría a salvo tanto como él pudiera.

.

.

.

_-¡no! ¡esperen! ¡¿Qué me están haciendo?!-gritaba Mako con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¡haz algo para que se deje de mover!-gritaba un hombre al que no pudo verle la cara._

_-tranquilízate Mako-le ordeno la voz de Tonraq, pero solo lo veía borroso-todo pasara más rápido._

_Sintió como le extendían el brazo y le inyectaban algo que le quemaba las venas. Grito de nuevo y con más lagrimas en los ojos. Todo eso le dolía, y mucho._

_-¡por favor Tonraq! ¡Diles que se detengan!-imploraba de nuevo, pero era inútil._

_De un momento a otro ya no reconoció nada, escuchaba las voces lejanas, todo se había vuelto más oscuro._

_-tu padre me mataría si viera lo que te están haciendo._

_Mako grito de nuevo, ahora solo podía ver la silueta de Tonraq. ¿Por qué no lo ayudaba?_

_-escúchame Mako, por nada del mundo regrese a Omashu. Nunca debes de regresar, ni mucho menos ir a tu casa. Por favor, mantente alejado del ejército y sobre todo del loto blanco._

_Lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuro fueron los ojos de culpabilidad de Tonraq._

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Intento regular su respiración y dejar de temblar, aquel sueño había sido tan real y perturbador. Casi como un mal recuerdo.

Suspiro pesadamente e intento tranquilizar su respiración una vez más. Solo había sido un sueño, nada más.

-qué bueno que ya despertaste-le dijo Korra.

Mako levanto la mirada y se encontró con su nueva "amiga" frente a él.

-ten-le ofreció dos pedazos de pan, él los tomo de inmediato-ya están repartiendo las provisiones-le explico ante su mirada de confusión-si te preguntan, les dije que tu y Bolín eran mis hermanos. Fue la única forma para que me dieran comida extra; esto es solo para un día.

-gracias-le dijo en un susurro, ya que sentía la garganta muy seca-¿en dónde está Bummi?-trataba de sonar lo más tranquilo posible. Ya que estaba demasiado nervoso después de soñar con el loto blanco y el papá de Tonraq.

-consiguiendo un lugar en donde dormir-se sentó frente a él y abrazo sus rodillas- también está consiguiendo comida extra para nosotros.

-¿no lo pueden arrestar por eso?-pregunto incrédulo mientras partía su pan a la mitad.

-confía en él, sabe lo que hace-respondió ella con una débil sonrisa.

Sonaba tan segura de que realmente Bummi no los iba a dejar a su suerte. No era que no confiara en el ex soldado, solamente tendría que acostumbrarse, él no había convivido tanto con él como Korra. Además, Bummi era el único que los podía ayudar, era el único que los estaba cuidando y apoyando sin necesidad de hacerlo realmente. Y con eso era más que suficiente para poder confiar en él.

-¿mi hermano no ha despertado?

-sí, tu ya te habías dormido-le explico-Bummi le conto todo lo que paso, no se lo tomo bien y estuvo llorando por un largo rato, después se quedo dormido.

Mako asintió y le dio una mordida a su pan. Inconscientemente se quedo mirando a Korra, al parecer el golpe si había sido serio, ya que le dejo un feo moretón en toda la nariz.

-¿te duele?

-no mucho- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos-Bummi me consiguió anoche algo para la inflamación.

-¿Qué tal dormiste Mako?-saludo Bummi sonriente.

-más o menos.

-bueno, no te preocupes. Esta noche podrás darte un baño, tener una buena comida y dormir en una cama decente-le revolvió el pelo con cariño-conseguí un lugar en donde quedarnos, es algo pequeño pero es mejor que estar en la calle.

-no se enojaran los soldados-le pregunto Mako inseguro.

-tranquilo, ya arregle todo para que estén seguros-cargo de nuevo a Bolín e hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se levantaran- hice un trato con un soldado que me debía un favor, no dirá nada a sus autoridades. Solamente tendremos que hacer las misma actividades que los demás, la única diferencia es que ustedes estarán un poco más cómodos.

Mako sonrió levemente. Bummi hacia todo lo posible por cuidarlos y mantenerlos a salvo; hasta el momento estaba cumpliendo con su promesa, lo cual le agradeció enormemente.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos años desde el ataque al muro Ursa.

Las cosas empeoraban conforme el tiempo, ya que la comida se estaba volviendo escasa debido al exceso de población. Como medidas de seguridad: mandaron a todos los refugiados de Omashu a trabajar en los campos que había fuera de la ciudad de Trost por casi año y medio. También enviaron a un gran grupo de ciudadanos con las tropas de exploración al muro Ursa, para ver si aun podían volver a retomar Omashu, evidentemente esa misión cumplió con su objetivo principal. Deshacerse de un 75% de los habitantes refugiados, volviendo la crisis de alimentos un poco más estable.

Afortunadamente; Bummi se las había ingeniado para permanecer con Mako; Bolín y Korra. Aunque por cosas del destino, tuvo que separarse de Korra.

.

.

.

-_vas a estar bien Korra. Es lo mejor.-la consolaba mientras la abrazaba._

_Ella se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos-¿tú también me vas a abandonar como mi papá?_

_-por supuesto que no-contesto al instante-te hice la promesa de que haría todo para que tu estuvieras bien. Irte con Tenzin es algo que te va a ayudar, estarás mejor con él. Mi hermano puede darte lo que yo no._

_-pero yo estoy bien con ustedes-insistía ella con los ojos llorosos._

_-sé que es duro, pero estarás mejor-la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos-¿crees que haría esto si no fuera por tu bien?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza débilmente, logrando que Bummi sonriera._

_-prometo que iré a visitarte seguido ¿está bien? No te voy a olvidar, tú eres mi pequeña, siempre lo serás._

_-sí. Te quiero mucho-respondió en un murmullo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Bummi._

.

.

.

Pero aquello no era lo único que había pasado en la vida del ex soldado, si no ahora también Mako y Bolín se iban de su lado unos cuantos años después.

.

.

.

_-voy a unirme al ejercito-anuncio Bolín con comida en la boca, justo como lo había echo un par de años atrás._

_-¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?-pregunto Bummi aparentemente tranquilo._

_-sí, es lo que quiero._

_-si crees que es lo correcto-suspiro-por mi está bien-miro al mayor de los hermanos y sonrió melancólicamente- ¿y tu "chico listo"?-pregunto divertido el ex soldado al recordar que Korra lo llamaba de esa forma-¿también te unirás al ejercito?_

_-si-respondió serio-alguien tiene que encargarse de que Bolín no haga desastres._

_-oye…-protesto el menor indignado._

_Bummi solo rio, para él era increíble como habían crecido esos dos._

_-bueno, si quieres alistarte con tu hermano te sugiero que lo hagas este año. Así podremos mentir más fácil, y decir que Bolín tiene 14._

.

.

.

Y justamente en ese momento no podía creer que sus tres niños, aquellos a los que cuido desde ese horrible día, estuvieran a punto de convertirse en soldados.

Antes de irse del complejo, los miro. Ahí estaban, en diferentes filas, totalmente firmes y con la mirada decidida.

Confiaba en ellos y sabía que matarían a más titanes que sus padres y que serían unos excelentes soldados.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia tan loca. **_

_**Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por dejar sus reviews y motivarme a escribir más.**_

_**Sé que estará algo confuso el final, pero les prometo que todas sus dudas se irán aclarando conforme el desarrollo de historia.**_

_**Espero que en transcurso de la semana pueda subir el otro capitulo. **_

_**Déjenme sus reviews, ya saben que esa es una forma de alegrarme la vida.**_

_**Pd. Trate de ser lo más clara posible, pero si no fue asi, por favor díganmelo para corregir mis errores.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	3. Ejercito

**The legend on Titan**

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Ejército.

.

.

. 

-muy bien señoritas, durante los próximos tres años estarán bajo mis órdenes. Se hará lo que yo diga y como yo lo diga. Quien no de el ancho, considérese fuera del ejército. No pienso tolerar niñitas en mi complejo.- la voz de aquel hombre sonaba firme, segura, potente e intimidante. Además de que parado en esa tarima de madera le daba un porte mucho más estricto y con el toque profesional del uniforme, que tenían dos espadas entrelazadas como escudó. Lo hacía ver realmente como una pesadilla.

Aquel hombre, quien iba ser su supervisor en el entrenamiento, se bajó de la tarima y comenzó a caminar entre las filas. Mirándolos detenidamente, como si de esta forma analizara quien servía y quién no.

-no entiendo porque al sargento Tarlock le gusta intimidarlos-comento un soldado divertido al ver las caras de asustados de los cadetes en cuanto se les acercaba.

-es su manera personal de ver quien sirve y quién no. Es decir, si lo convences habrán pasado la primera etapa del entrenamiento, si no los manda a casa.

-si así es al principio, no me quiero imaginar cómo será después.

-es mucho peor, créeme-rio el otro soldado con más ganas-además, esta generación promete. Tenemos a los hijos de los dos mejores soldados de tres generaciones atrás.

-¿en serio? ¿Quiénes?-pregunto incrédulo.

-nada menos que a Kuhei Junior y a Tonraq en versión mujer-respondió en tono de burla.

-¡wow!-se quedo impactado, pero inmediatamente se mostró muy emocionado ante la idea- ¿apostamos?

-apostemos-respondió confiado- apuesto por la versión mujer de Tonraq.

-apuesto por Kuhei junior. 

-¡te vez como la típica niña mimada de papi! ¡¿en verdad crees tener lo suficiente para entrar al ejército?!- le pregunto gritando Tarlock a una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda.

-sí señor, tengo lo suficiente-respondió con la voz más firme que podía.

-¡pues más vale que no te sorprenda limándole las uñas en los entrenamientos! ¡Por qué sí no te votó de mi ejército! ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡sí señor!

Continúo caminado, hasta que llego a Bolín. Inmediatamente puso cara de desaprobación al ver su baja estatura.

-¡¿y tú?! ¡¿No crees que estas demasiado enano como para tener 14?!

-¡e-espero crecer con el tiempo, señor!-respondió nerviosamente. Sabía que sí lo descubrían se iría su oportunidad.

-ya veo-dijo en tono de burla-¿y si no creces te saco de mi ejército?

-prometo que creceré señor. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-pues más te vale, al primer error te regreso a Trost-lo amenazo y continuo caminado por las filas de atrás.

Mako se mantenía firme y lo más tranquilo posible, no tanto por él, si no por su hermano. Era egoísta de su parte querer que lo echaran antes de tiempo, pero eso era lo que más quería. Que lo descubrieran y sacaran del ejército.

Aun tenía la oportunidad de sacar a Bolín de todo eso. Como no pudo convencerlo por las buenas de abandonar esa absurda idea de reclutarse, su única esperanza era el trato que hizo con Bummi esa misma mañana.

.

.

.

_-bueno, ya estamos aquí-Bummi suspiro y se llevó las manos a su cintura._

-¡voy a ser un soldado!-grito Bolín emocionado.

-controlare Bolín-le pidió Bummi- no puedes comportarte como un mocoso de seis años. Tienes que hacerles creer que tienes 14-suspiro pesadamente y se pasó la mano por la cara-de por sí va a ser difícil que te crean por tu estatura de enano.

-oye-le reclamo el menor enojado-sabes que aún podemos esperar dos años, no sé por qué tenemos que mentir.

-a veces no te entiendo-le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, logrando otro reclamo del de ojos verdes-¿ahora resulta que quieres esperar para reclutarte? Pensé qué tenías prisa por ser un soldado.

-pues sí, pero lo pensé mejor. Si me descubren me sacaran antes de tiempo-se cruzó de brazos y fulmino a su hermano mayor con la mirada-¿por qué tiene que venir Mako? Sin él todo sería más fácil.

-porque ese fue el trato-volvió a suspirar por milésima vez en el día- estoy de acuerdo en que los he cuidado por 7 años, pero Mako sigue siendo tu hermano mayor-hizo una pausa y miro al mayor sonriente-así que también tomó en cuenta sus opiniones, y los dos llegamos al acuerdo de que entran los dos o ninguno. Además enano, es más fácil mentir con tu edad que con la del "chico listo"-era inevitable que cada vez que lo llamaba así sonriera, ya que le recordada cuando una pequeña de ojos azules lo llamaba de esa forma solo para molestarlo.

-a veces pienso que me subestiman ¿qué tal si sacan a Mako antes que a mí?-pregunto con algo de malicia.

-si se diera el caso, vendrías con migo-dijo por fin Mako con su habitual tono frio.

-así es-reafirmo Bummi-ese es el trato. Entra uno, entra el otro. Sacan a uno, el otro se sale. Pero ya no habrá otra oportunidad, esta es la única. Fácil de recordar enano-soltó una carcajada divertida- además, no querrás arruinarle su día especial a Mako.

-al menos el sí se lleva buenos obsequios-se cruzó de brazos-respetó el trato, pero eso no cambia mi opinión de que sus condiciones sean tan injustas para con mi persona-dijo el menor con un tono entre "elegante" y burlón.

-me da igual si es injusto o no. Más les vale que no los saquen el primer día, gaste demasiado dinero en venir hasta acá.

-venimos caminando-rebatió el menor de nuevo.

-da igual-los tomo de los hombros y los apretó cariñosamente-confió en ustedes y sé que llegaran lejos, de todos modos. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes- los abrazo rápidamente y luego los empujo lejos de él.- pónganse sus uniformes-se los aventó en la cara con una enorme sonrisa- no quiero que lleguen tarde el primer día.

_._

_._

_._

Sinceramente él no quería estar ahí, nunca quiso formar parte del ejército y terminar embriagándose dentro de la muralla, con una prótesis en alguna parte de su cuero o de mandilón en Ban Sing Se. Pero no tenía otra opción si quería proteger a su hermano. Si quería mantenerlo con vida, él debería estar ahí con él para garantizar su seguridad.

-¡¿y tú?!-la voz de su nuevo instructor gritando lo saco de sus ensoñaciones-¡¿crees qué por tener esos ojos ya te ganaste el primer puesto?!

Mako miro disimuladamente a donde estaba el instructor, aquella chica se le hacía familiar.

-no señor-respondió con la voz firme.

-eso espero. ¡Y sí quieres permanecer en el ejército, más te vale demostrar que no era una débil! ¡No creas que por tener una linda cara y un buen cuerpo te ganaste un lugar aquí!-la miro de nuevo-¡¿me entendiste?!

-¡sí señor!- le respondo con la misma firmeza que al principio.

Mako la miro mejor, esa voz se le hacía familiar. Pero como aquella chica estaba de espaldas, no le podía ver la cara bien; aunque si se guiaba por su cabello (que estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo) podría pensar que era Korra.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en tonterías. Sabía perfectamente que ella no estaría en un lugar como ese, se lo había dicho muchas veces. Ella nunca entraría en el ejército para convertirse en alguien como su padre.

-muy bien nenitas-hablo Tarlock de nuevo en la tarima-esta será su primer prueba, tendrán que correr por todo el complejo. Aquel que se detenga, estará fuera de mi ejército. Cabe mencionar que se detendrán cuando a mi me apetezca.-los miro divertido-¡¿qué esperan?! ¡Muévanse!

.

.

.

Bolín caminaba pesadamente rumbo al comedor. Como daba gracias de que todo ese martirio hubiera acabado. Si así iba a ser el primer día, no quería ni imaginarse el resto. Miro a su hermano, inmediatamente lo fulminó con la mirada al verlo tan relajado, lucía como si nunca hubiera corriendo como bestia todo el día.

-¿qué?-pregunto Mako al sentir la incómoda mirada de su hermano.

-exijo que me digas el por qué tú te vez tan bien, cuando yo luzco como un muerto viviente. Apenas y me puedo mover.

Mako entornó los ojos ante el dramatismo de su hermano-no es mi culpa que no aguantes nada. Deberías pensarlo, es decir, si apenas puedes caminar después de esto. Sinceramente no creo que puedas con el resto.

-no me subestimes, Mako. ¿Qué tal si eres tu el que no puede con el entrenamiento?

-da igual-respondió tajante antes de entrar al comedor.

Bolín bufo de frustración y entro tras su hermano al comedor, sentándose a lado de él.

Mako empezó a tomar agua como desesperado, no quería reconocerlo, pero aquel mini maratón lo había dejado exhausto. Su mirada se posó en la entraba del comedor, inmediatamente reconoció a la chica de la mañana, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Aquella chica era Korra.

Estaba muy cambiada. Definitivamente había ganado algo de altura con el tiempo, sus facciones eran un poco más delicadas a como las recordaba, seguramente su cabello también había crecido, pero como lo traía amarrado no se le notaba bien. Incluso su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, apenas estaba dando paso al de una mujer, pero realmente le estaba quedando el cambio.

Ella no pareció notarlo, pues se sentó unas cuantas mesas delante de él con un grupo de chicas.

-no puedo creer que encontráramos a Korra aquí-comento alegremente Bolín mientras comía.

-ni yo. Pensé que quería mantenerse alejada de todo esto-dijo un poco herido.

-me alegra que esté aquí. Podemos volver a ser amigos como cuando éramos niños.

-lo mejor será que guardemos distancia, en el ejército no conviene tener relaciones tan...íntimas. Uno nunca sabe quién puede morir.

-¿sabes algo?-pregunto el menor sin esperar respuesta-detesto cuando te pones en ese plan.

-sabes que es la verdad. Además, tú deberías concentrarte en el entrenamiento en vez de perder el tiempo.

-sí papá-le respondió con tono irritado.

De nuevo su mirada dorada se posó en su vieja amiga. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido en verla ahí, una parte de él (muy en el fondo) se alegro de tener a alguien conocido ahí.

Korra pareció sentir una mirada sobre ella, por lo que volteó al final de comedor y vio a Mako. Le sorprendió encontrarlo ahí. Sonrió ligeramente y levanto su mano en forma de saludo de una forma discreta.

Para su sorpresa, Mako le respondió el gesto y después volvió a lo suyo.

Ella sonrió, era bueno encontrarse con un amigo después de tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

-entonces ¿a dónde planeas unirte después de esto?-le regento su nueva amiga Asami. La misma a la que le habían dicho "niña mimada de papi".

-a las tropas de reconocimiento, supongo-respondió Korra tranquila.

-¿a caso planeas una muerte eminente, dolorosa y sangrienta?-pregunto su otra compañera de cabaña, Eska. Con un tono lúgubre.

-¿te han dicho que hablas como una marioneta tétrica? -contraataco Korra divertida.

Asami río ante el comentario-en eso tiene razón Korra. ¿Tu a donde planeas unirte?

-aún no lo decido-respondió con su mismo tono de voz, en tanto se llevaba otra cucharada de sopa a la boca.

Korra y Asami se miraron por unos segundos, evidentemente divertidas por la actitud de su nueva amiga.

-¿y tu "princesita"? ¿A dónde planeas unirte?

-lo más probable es a la policía militar-se encogió de hombros-no lose, tal vez cambie de opinión después.

-tal vez-respondió ella.

-¡si, lo vi! ¡Era enorme! ¡Media como unos 100 metros de alto! ¡Incluso oscureció todo Omashu con la pura cabeza!-grito de nuevo Bolín.

-no era tan grande-le corrigió Mako.

-pero yo también escuche que era enorme, que atravesaba la muralla.

-si, en mi pueblo también comentaban, eso.

Mako entorno los ojos y se encogió un poco en su asiento. En verdad no creía que toda esa bola de imbéciles se creyera la sarta de tonterías que decía Bolín.

-claro que lo era, Mako-lo ataco de nuevo su hermano-y el titán acorazado fue lo peor del caso, ese media como unos 20 o 25 metros y tenía la piel como roca.

De nuevo Mako apretó los puños, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. A su hermano menor se le facilitaba hablar de esas cosas como si fuera algún cuento de terror; muchas veces lo justifico por como actuaba, pues él no había visto lo mismo que él. Pero aquello no era como para estarlo presumiendo.

-tal parece que todo ese desastre de Omashu los divierte-comento Asami algo decepcionada.

-quizás sea su forma tan exagerada de contar las cosas. Al parecer, a nuestros compañeros masculinos les falta el órgano que se encarga de la inteligencia, ya que se creen cualquier cosa errónea que les dicen-dijo Eska con esa tono tan suyo.

-creo que no es algo de lo que tenga que presumir-comento Korra sin dejar de mirar el agua de su vaso.

-debió de haber sido horrible estar ahí. Sin embargo, él lo cuenta como sí no tuviera importancia.

-la verdad es que sí fue algo horrible, y más cuando tienes 7 años solamente.

-¿eres de Omashu, Korra?-pregunto intrigada Asami.

-si, pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

-pues alguien debería decirle lo mismo a él.

-¡es por eso que prometí matar a todos los titanes! ¡No dejare que vuelvan a invadir ningún muro de nuevo!-grito de nuevo Bolín, ganándose varias exclamaciones de asombro y uno que otro cumplido.

Mako entornó los ojos de nuevo, ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que se callará? A veces, la inmadurez de su hermano le pesaba, y mucho. Tal parecía que lo hacía apropósito, era como si se estuviera burlando de ese día, del día en que perdió a sus padres.

-¿y cómo planeas hacer eso enano?-pregunto un muchacho de piel pálida y pelo negro perfectamente peinado-¿a caso poniéndote de cebo para que te aplasten?

Mako lo miro con odio, pero no dijo nada, solo permaneció en su lugar y cerró los ojos. Tan sólo esperaba a que Bolín se quedara callado, pero pedir algo como aquello era una tontería.

-claro que no, voy a matarlos a todos. Ya verás que me voy a graduar en primer lugar.

-seguramente-respondió con sarcasmo-pero dudo que a la policía militar acepte a alguien que tiene la estatura de un gnomo de jardín- se burlo de nuevo.

-¿quien dijo que me uniré a la policía militar? ¡Voy a unir a la legión de reconocimiento!-contesto decidió.

-¿en serio? ¡Vaya! No sólo resultaste un enano hablador, si no también uno suicida.

-por favor Tahno-lo interrumpió Asami desde su asiento- no todos somos tan conformistas como tú.

-no soy conformista "princesita", soy inteligente; ya que no quiero morir tan rápido.

-más bien cobarde-complemento Korra con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-no todos tenemos el coraje para salir de los muros.

-no se trata de coraje preciosa. Se trata de ser inteligente.- Tahno se acerco a ella y se apoyo en la mesa con un solo brazo- yo quiero una vida cómoda y larga dentro de los muros.

-en ese caso a ti no debería importarte las decisiones de los demás. Al fin de cuentas, eso no es algo que te importe-hablo Mako con ese tono tan frio y sarcástico a la vez.

Todo mundo guardo silencio en el comedor y esperaron atentos a la siguiente reacción. A Tahno pareció darle un tic en el ojo, Bolín frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos molesto, mientras que Mako aun conservaba su serenidad.

-da igual, no deberíamos pelear antes de tiempo-dijo después de un rato con una sonrisa arrogante- después de todo, mañana sabremos quién sirve y quien no-miro de nuevo a Bolín y después a Mako, a quien le sostuvo una mirada retadora. Después de esto, salió como si nada.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y recoger todo, aparentando que nada había pasado.

-no tenias por que meterte-le reclamo Bolín-lo tenía bajo control.

-esto no hubiera pasado si no hablaras de más-lo miro fulminante-¿Qué ganabas con contarles a todos de ese día?-le pregunto molesto-no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre eso, porque tu no lo viviste todo-Bolín hizo un intento por callarlo, pero Mako continuo-así que es la última vez que cuentas ese día como si fuera una broma.

-en verdad que a veces actúas como papá. Supéralo Mako.-le dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa furioso y salir rápidamente del comedor.

Mako le dio un golpe a la mesa y salió del comedor.

-pero que espectáculo-comento Asami mientras se ponia de pie- bueno, me voy a dormir ¿vienen?

-yo voy a asear mi boca antes de descansar-informo Eska levantándose de la mesa.

-¿y tu Korra?

-yo…-dijo dudativa, sin apartar le vista de la salida del comedor-voy en un rato, quiero estirar las piernas antes de dormir.

-¿después de todo lo que corrimos?-pregunto alarmada Asami.

-sí, es para que mañana no amanezca tan adolorida-explico con una leve sonrisa.

-está bien, las veo mañana-se despido ella y salió del comedor.

Korra se puso de pie y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Mako.

.

.

.

Realmente debía de amar mucho a su hermano para soportar todo eso. Bien el podría estar en casa cenando con Bummi y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su nuevo hogar; pero no podía hacer eso, no si quería mantener a su hermano a salvo. Muchas veces quería dejarlo por su lado, que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, preocuparse por sus asuntos como cuando tenía 8 años. Pero luego recordaba que sus padres habían muerto, que él era lo único que tenía en el mundo y que se lo llegaba a perder se quedaría completamente solo.

-hola Mako- lo saludo Korra animadamente justo en el momento que se atravesaba en su camino y le impedía el paso.

-hola-saludo un poco confundido.

-me da gusto verte aquí, nunca pensé que te encontraría en un lugar así-dijo ella aun sonriente.

-bueno-hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos-yo tampoco pensé encontrarte aquí.-le reprocho.

-lo sé, yo tampoco lo tenía en mis planes-se encogió de hombros-fue una decisión momentánea.

No contesto, solo se dedico a mirarla mejor. Realmente estaba cambiada.

-no cambias ¿verdad?-pregunto divertida-bonita forma de hacer amigos.-le dijo cruzándose de brazos, algo muy típico de ella.

-yo no estoy aquí para hacer amigos-la corto-solo me metí al ejército para…

-para cuidar a tu hermano-complemento ella-eso es algo muy fácil de predecir, chico listo.

Una sonrisa chueca apareció en su rostro, era extrañamente cálido que volviera escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

-da igual-contesto cortante. Por lo que Korra hizo una mueca.

-en verdad que nunca vas a cambiar. Pensé que con el tiempo se te iba a quitar lo patán.

-algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-ya lo note- se acerco a él y coloco una mano en su hombro- quizás no sean las mejores condiciones para un reencuentro y todo eso, pero, me da gusta volver a verte.

Le dedico una sonrisa, se alejo de él y comenzó a caminar hacia su cabaña. Mako la miro y sonrió débilmente. Ella tenía razón, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-Korra-la llamo él, por lo que la nombrada volteo a verlo- a mí también me da gusto verte.

Ella sonrió y continúo caminando, pero se detuvo al recordar una cosa-por cierto chico listo-se giro para poder verlo- Feliz cumpleaños-le dijo sin esperar respuesta. Tan solo giro en sus talones y continúo caminado.

.

.

.

-buenos días mi quería bola de inútiles-saludo Tarlock feliz al verlos tan agotados- el día de hoy van a aprender a cómo usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Está de más decir que si no son capaces de usar esto en dos días, pueden irse despidiendo de mi ejército. Así que muévanse y tomen un arnés cada uno y han fila frente a las poleas ¡rápido!

Inmediatamente cada uno fue hasta la caja y tomo uno. Mako estaba por tomar el suyo, pero Bolín se interpuso y le ofreció un cinturón.

-toma, agarre uno para ti antes de que se acabaran-dijo entregándole su equipo.

-gracias-tomo el cinturón y comenzó a ponérselo-por cierto ¿en dónde estabas anoche? No te vi en la cabaña.

Bolín se tenso por un momento, después miro para otro lado y comenzó a caminara para disimular los nervios.

-fui a dar una vuelta, ya sabes, quería explorar el lugar y tomar algo de aire fresco-le explico, tratando de sonar convincente para que Mako no continuara con su interrogatorio.

-Bolín, si no lo logras a la primera no pasa nada. Algunos no son hábiles para usar esto-lo alentó en tanto se colocaba el cinturón y se abrochaba las hebillas.

Su hermano lo miro con malicia y dijo confiado:-lo voy a lograr Mako, más bien tú preocúpate por hacerlo bien.

Mako no entendió aquellas palabras, pero no les dio importancia. Termino de abrocharse el equipo y se coloco en una fila.

-¡comencemos!- bramo Tarlock emocionado- ¡solo aten las cuerdas a sus costados, esos ineptos los alzaran del suelo!-señalo con la cabeza a unos cadetes un poco mayores a ellos-¡utilizaran los cinturones de cuerpo completo para que puedan equilibrarse! ¡Les vuelvo a repetir, si no lo logran los mando como comida para los titanes!

Mako suspiro y se cruzo de brazos, eso sería algo sencillo. Solo tenía que encontrar el punto de equilibrio.

Cada recluta iba tomando turnos para las plataformas, muchos lo lograban como al tercer intento, otros al primero. Continuo mirando mientras esperaba su turno, miro a Korra y pareció que no tenia problema alguno con los ejercicios, era algo que le salía naturalmente, como si estuviera hecha para hacer eso.

Después continuo Bolín, al principio le costó trabajo, pero cuando logro estabilizarse y capto la idea del ejercicio, mantuvo el equilibrio perfectamente.

Ante esto Mako comenzó a preocuparse, si Bolín demostraba habilidades para eso sería muy difícil poder sacarlo.

Pronto fue el turno de Mako, amarro las cuerdas a sus lados y le indico a los cadetes auxiliares que ya tenía el equipo preparado. Comenzaron a subirlo, se balanceo un poco para mantener el equilibrio, pero eso parecía más difícil conforme ganaba más altura. En un momento a otro, perdió el equilibrio y su cabeza fue a dar directo al suelo.

Korra miro a Mako horrorizada, al parecer el golpe en la cabeza fue serio, ya que le estaba comenzando a salir un poco de sangre en la frente. Mientras que Bolín disimulo perfectamente su felicidad al ver a su hermano en el suelo.

Como era de esperarse los murmullos y burlas se hicieron presentes en un par de segundos. El cadete auxiliar trato de levantar a Mako con ayuda de las poleas, pero solo bastaron un par de centímetros para que volviera a estamparse con el suelo.

Rápidamente Tarlock fue hasta él y lo fulmino con la mirada-¡¿me puedes explicar que truco barato estás haciendo?!

-yo…-no sabía que responderle, estaba demasiado aturdido por el golpe-lo volveré a intentar.

-¡pues levántate y hazlo!-le ordeno.

Mako se puso de pie rápidamente, se volvió a acomodar el equipo y de nuevo le hizo la señal al cadete para que lo subiera.

-¡creo que ya sabemos quién no sirve aquí, perdedor!-le grito Tahno desde su fila, evidentemente divertido por la situación.

Korra entorno los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

De nuevo gano altura, se balanceo un poco, al sentir que perdía el equilibrio nuevamente, instintivamente llevo su manos a los arneses de su cinturón, como si de esta forma lograra estar quieto. Pero no fue así, por que de nuevo término en el suelo.

-olvídalo-le dijo fríamente Tarlock-levántate y ve a la enfermería, después te largas a Trost.

Mako se levanto de inmediato y se interpuso en el camino de Tarlock-¡por favor deme otra oportunidad! ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! ¡Solo una oportunidad, es lo único que le pido!

Tarlock se quedo pensando por unos minutos, lo miro serio y dijo:-de acuerdo, te daré una última oportunidad mañana. Pero quedas advertido, si mañana no lo logras, te largas de aquí-lo amenazo-ahora vete a la enfermería y deja de quitarme el tiempo.

.

.

.

-ya deberías dejarlo-le sugirió Bolín cansadamente, quien estaba alado de las poleas y miraba a su hermano en el suelo.

-solo dedícate a mover la palanca- le dijo con dificultad a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Bolín hizo una mueca, sin esperar la señal de Mako movió la panca y elevo a su hermano, quien volvió a caer al suelo.

-¡no te dije que la movieras!-le grito furioso-¡todavía ni me acababa de poner de pie!-le reclamo, levantándose de nuevo.

-lo siento-se disculpo con sarcasmo-pensé que solo querías que moviera la palanca.

-¡cállate Bolín!

-¡oye! ¡No te enojes con migo! ¡No es mi culpa que seas un inútil en esto!-volvió a mover la palanca y elevo más alto a Mako, obviamente la caída fue peor-¡por tu culpa me perdí la cena! ¡Si no querías estar ahí escuchando las burlas hubieras venido tu solo!

Mako lo fulmino con la mirada, se levanto por milésima vez del suelo y con la manga de su uniforme se limpio la sangre de la frente. Volvió a acomodar su equipo y con señas le pidió a su hermano que lo subiera.

Le hizo caso, y lo fue elevando poco a poco.

-¿todavía siguen aquí?-pregunto Korra acercándose a ellos.

-¡Korra!-grito emocionado Bolín, soltando la palanca y haciendo que Mako terminara de nueva cuenta en el suelo. Al menor no pareció importarle y corrió hasta su vieja amiga, abrazándola con gusto.

Korra le regreso el gesto-¡me da gusto verte! ¡As crecido!

-lo sé, mírate, estas tan cambiada ¿Cuándo fue que te creció tanto el cabello?

Mako se acerco a ellos y esta vez pudo ver realmente el cambio de Korra. Llevaba su pelo suelto, que le llegaba casi donde iniciaba el hombro.

-realmente te queda el cambio. Quería ir a saludarte desde ayer, pero ya sabes cómo se pone Mako.

-me imagino-miro a Mako y se separo de Bolín-¿seguro que estas bien? Te vez mal, deberías ir con la enfermera.

-lo hare cuando termine esto-la corto de inmediato y volvió a la plataforma.

-ya que llegaste ¿podrías quedarte con él en lo que voy por algo de comer?

-claro, yo me quedo con él.

-gracias-le agradeció y salió corriendo al comedor.

Korra se acerco a él, colocando sus manos en su cadera, otro típico gesto de ella.

-¿me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí?

-ya voy-le respondió de la misma manera hostil que él, comenzó a mover la palanca y volvió a pasar el mismo resultado. Mako en el suelo.

Se sentó en el suelo y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba frustrado ¿Cómo era posible que Bolín pudiera y él no? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

-ya déjalo Mako-lo llamo gentilmente ella-Poniéndote así no vas a lograr nada. Deberías ir a cenar y descansar un poco, ya mañana pasara lo que tenga que pasar-se acerco a él y le ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarse.

-tú no entiendes nada. Tengo que poder con esto, tengo que quedarme aquí.

-¡ay, por favor!-le grito sarcástica-¡los dos sabemos que tú no estás aquí por decisión propia! ¡Si no que estas para hacerle de niñera con tu hermano!

-¡¿y tú que vas a saber de lo que quiero?!-le pregunto en tono agresivo mientras se ponía de pie-¡tú no sabes nada! ¡Si no mal recuerdo, tiene años que no estamos juntos!

-¡no me vengas con eso! ¡No fue mi culpa que Tenzin me adoptara!-se defendió ella.

-¡nunca dije que lo fuera!-se defendió él también. Esto era genial, tenia años que no la veía y el segundo día que lo hacía ya estaban peleando- solo dijo que las personas cambian de opinión; justo como tú, que yo recuerde tú querías mantenerte lo más lejos posible de todo esto. Y estoy seguro de que te uniste al ejército para provocar a tu padre.

-¡por supuesto que no!

-¡por favor Korra! ¡a mí no me vas a hacer tonto! ¡es más que obvio que lo haces por eso!

-quizás si-reconoció a medias-pero la diferencia es que yo si puedo con esto-le echo en cara sin más señalándole la polea-mientras que tú te la pasas besando el suelo.

-que amable de tu parte-le dijo con rencor- si solo vas a venir a eso, lo mejor será que te largues a dormir-le dio la espalda y se ajusto por milésima vez su equipo.

Korra suspiro frustrada y le dio una patada a una roca, ¿Por qué Mako tenía que ser tan orgulloso? Ella también lo era, pero si quería ayudar a Mako, tenía que tragarse su orgullo y hacerlo recapacitar.

-¿Por qué no solo dejas que Bo haga esto por su cuenta?

-¿y quién lo va a cuidar?-pregunto enojado-¿tú? ¿y quién te va a cuidar a ti?-volvió a preguntar sarcástico.

-yo no necesito que me cuide nadie- se volvió a acercar a él-solo dijo que tu no vas a estar siempre para salvarlo.

-da igual Korra-respondió fríamente-voy a seguir intentándolo.

- sabes que estás muy cansado, apenas y te puedes mover. En esas condiciones no vas a lograr nada. Porque no te vas a que te curen la herida y descansas un poco. Ya mañana podrás intentarlo hasta que te canses.

Mako la miro detenidamente, ella tenía razón. Estaba cansado, con un dolor horrible de cabeza y mareado. Miro la polea y luego su equipo. Se lo quito rápidamente y se lo entrego a Korra de mala gana.

-está bien, me iré a dormir.-dijo resignado mientras caminaba a su cabaña.

Korra vio como se iba con la cabeza baja. Nunca lo había visto así, tenía el orgullo herido. Estaba segura de que si seguía intentándolo no era por la protección de su hermano, si no porque estaba furioso de que Bolín pudiera con eso y él no.

Miro el cinturón por un largo rato, después lo apretó y lo tiro al suelo. Inmediatamente fue a buscar a Bolín.

.

.

.

Bolín se llevo otro pedazo de pan a la boca. Lucía bastante tranquilo, como si no le importará todo lo que decía de Mako.

Korra entro al comedor y busco al menor con la mirada, en cuanto lo encontró fue haga su lugar y de un sutil movimiento lo levantó de la silla y lo saco del comedor, sin importarle los murmullos.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-pregunto sorprendido.

-¿por qué le haces esto a tu hermano?-pregunto indignada.

-no te entiendo.

-¿por qué le saboteaste el cinturón? Eso es demasiado sucio.

-¿por qué crees que fui yo?

-¡por qué es más que obvió! Parecías bastante contento de que Mako no pudiera hacerlo.

-eso no prueba nada-se trató de defender, pero sabía que con Korra tenía las de perder.

-acabo de ver el cinturón. ¡Esta estropeado completamente! ¡Por eso Mako no pude sostenerse! ¡Tú echaste a perder el cinturón y se lo entregaste a Mako!

-¡está bien! ¡Si fui yo!-reconoció-pero entiéndeme Korra, estoy arto de que Mako me este cuidando a cada momento.

-¡pero no es para que le hagas esto! ¡No es justo que lo humilles así!

-luego le pediré perdón. Además le estoy haciendo un favor, Mako no quería estar aquí. Le estoy quitando un peso de encima, debería de agradecérmelo.

-creo que eres demasiado injusto. ¿Sabes que debería de hacer? Decirle a Mako todo y al sargento Tarlock también, para que te expulse a ti en vez de Mako.

Korra sonrió victoriosa al dar en el clavo, sabía que a Bolín le pesaba eso, y usar su lugar en el ejército contra él era una excelente forma de chantajearlo.

-¡no digas nada, Korra! ¡Por favor!-le imploro Bolín.

-¡entonces cámbiale el cinturón para que mañana lo haga bien!-le ordeno ella.

-esta bien, lo haré-contesto resignado. Se alejó de ella y entro de nuevo al comedor.

Algo le decía que Bolín no iba a hacer nada. No era que el de ojos verdes fuera mala persona, pero a veces el egoísmo lo cegaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Por eso hacia tantas idioteces y sabía perfectamente que sin Mako no duraría ni un segundo.

Se alejó del comedor y comenzó a caminar, algo tenía que hacer para evitar que Bolín no se saliera con la suya. 

.

.

.

La mañana estaba un poco fresca, pero aquello no era un impedimento para que pudiera a entrenar a sus nuevos cadetes.

Tarlock entro en su oficina y tomo una taza de café, comenzó a revisar los expedientes de los que habían abandonado el complejo el día anterior, habían sido demasiados, pero él sabía que la gente débil no podía hacer más que estorbar.

Continúo revisando las solicitudes y encontró la de Mako. La reviso detalladamente y suspiro. Tenía esperanzas en él, realmente se veía que el muchacho prometía, pero se llevo la desilusión de su vida al ver que era un completo fracaso.

Aventó la solicitud a un lado y noto que un papel sobresalía de este. Lo tomo y lo leyó, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresa al ver la nota. Definitivamente tendría que comprobar lo que aquel mensaje decía.

Se levantó de su silla y botó el papel.

.

.

.

De nuevo, la cabeza de Mako se estampó contra el suelo. Abriéndole la herida y haciéndola más profunda.

-¡aun...puedo!-dijo pesadamente poniéndose de pie.

-ya bájalo-ordeno Tarlock al cadete.

-si señor-respondió mientras lo volvía a elevar con cuidado para que se pudiera de pie.

Mako se sentía inútil, no aceptaba que no pudiera con algo tan fácil. Se había acabado todo; regresaría a casa sin su hermano, dejaría que los titanes se lo comieran en la primera oportunidad, les había fallado a sus padres por segunda ocasión.

Volvió a forcejear, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo.

-se que aún puedo-dijo con determinación-¡por favor!

-bájate-le ordeno.

Sin más remedio tuvo que obedecerlo. Se quitó el cinturón y se lo entrego.

-Tahno ¿serias tan amable de prestarle por un momento tu cinturón a Mako?

-c-claro-el muchacho obedeció y le entregó su cinturón a Mako.

-inténtalo con ese-le ordeno serio- si ya no puedes con ese, no habrá más opción. Te irás ¿de acuerdo?

-si-contesto Mako confundió, pero aún así se colocó el nuevo cinturón y amarro las cuerdas a sus lados, le dio la señal al cadete y de nuevo se elevo.

Dio todo por perdido cuando comenzó a balancearse de nuevo; pero se sorprendió que aún siguiera colgado.

Bolín miro a Korra y bajo mirada. Esta vez ya no podía hacer nada para sacar a Mako del ejército.

-tu cinturón estaba averiado de los arneses-explico tranquilamente con el objeto en sus manos-es por eso que cada vez que te elevabas terminabas en el suelo.

Mako no contesto, estaba demasiado feliz al ver que no era un inútil, que no había faltado a la promesa que le hizo a sus padres.

-bueno Mako, ahora entrena duro. Por qué al más mínimo error ya no habrá concesiones.

-¡sí señor!

Korra sonrió para sus adentros; se alegró de que su plan funcionara.

.

.

.

La noche había caído, todos se preparaban para dormir y enfrentar otro pesado día de entrenamiento al día siguiente.

-¿pero quién estropearía un cinturón?-pregunto Asami incrédula.

Ese tema era de lo único que se hablaba en el comedor. Algunos decían los posibles sospechosos y otros de la suerte de Mako.

-quizás fue alguien que quiso hacer una broma y Mako tuvo mala suerte y tomo el cinturón defectuoso-explico Korra tranquilamente.

-quizás, pero aún así que broma tan cruel.

-lo importante es que Mako logró pasar la prueba-dijo Eska indiferente.

-eso sí-respondió Asami-bueno, vámonos a dormir.

-claro-Korra se levantó de la mesa y siguió a sus dos compañeras.

Salieron del comedor y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

-me pregunto que nos pondrá a hacer mañana ¿creen que ya aprendamos a usar las espadas?

-no creo, Korra. Más bien pienso que nos darán teoría o algo así.

-¿por qué no ir directo al grano? Por qué siempre tienen que complicar la vida.

Ambas muchachas comenzaron reír. Pero cuando Korra sintió una mano en su brazo paró y vio al dueño de la mano.

-¿podemos hablar un momento?-le pidió Mako amablemente, cosa muy rara en él.

-c-claro-respondió ella acercándose a él-las veo luego chicas.

-sólo llega a dormir-bromeo Asami.

Korra puso cara de pocos amigos y comenzó a caminar mansamente tras de Mako, quien la jalaba gentilmente.

Al llegar a las poleas la soltó y la miro a los ojos.

-creo que debo darte las gracias-le dijo con la voz ronca.

-¿las gracias por qué?-pregunto ella confundida.

-por esto-sacó un pedazo papel doblado y se mi entrego.

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.

-ábrelo-le pido él de nuevo-me lo dio el sargento Tarlock cuando termino el entrenamiento-le explico.

Lo obedeció y leyó el papel, que tenía escrito:

_**"Revisa el cinturón. Está descompuesto"**_

-al parecer alguien te ayudo-dijo nerviosa-¿por qué me agradeces a mi?

- ya te dije que a mí no me vez la cara, Korra. Esa letra es tuya, la conozco perfectamente.

Korra no supo que decir, sólo se quedo callada y arrugo más el papel.

-¿cómo supiste que estaba descompuesto?

-cuando me lo entregaste-le explico-lo vi raro entonces...

-¿y por qué no se lo dijiste en persona?

-por que no iba a creerme-le dijo en tono brusco- si se lo decía yo, iba a pensar que te estaba protegiendo. La mejor forma de decírselo era con una nota anónima.

-¿y también sabes quién fue el gracioso que lo hizo?

-no-mintió-no lo sé todo chico listo.

-Aun así gracias. Si sigo aquí es gracias a ti.

-no me lo agradezcas, chico listo-le sonrió-ahora podemos hace competencias con el equipo tridimensional-bromeo ella dándole un codazo amistoso.

-ahora que ya tengo un cinturón descendente, te puedo ganar-le devolvió la sonrisa- incluso podríamos apostar tu cabello.

-claro, tú te verías adorable completamente calvo.

Ambos rieron con ganas y comenzaron a caminar a sus dormitorios.

Para Mako estaba claro que este era un nuevo comienzo para los tres. Cada uno daría su mejor esfuerzo y saldrían de todos a los problemas juntos, y jamás se tendría que volver a separ.

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

¡Hola!

Se que es un poco largo, pero ¿qué les puedo decir? Estaba inspirada. Como podrán ver hubo un poco de Makorra, les prometo que más adelante habrá.

Y se que dejo muchas cosas inconclusas. Pero tengan paciencia, porque las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco.

Déjeme sus review y dijanme que les pareció.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte. Isabella.


	4. Regalo de graduación

**The legend on titan.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: Regalo de graduación.

.

.

.

****  
-debo felicitarlo sargento Tarlock. Realmente ha logrado un gran progreso con esta generación.

-¿qué puedo decirle? Han sido tres años de duro entrenamiento.

-sin duda alguna-aquel hombre miro a través de los árboles. Contemplando aquella hermosa visión de los cadetes volando con la ayuda de su equipo tridimensional.

-de hecho, ahí vienen los mejores, Comandante Tenzin.

Tenzin permaneció serio, esperando con ansias poder ver a lo mejor del escuadrón 104.

-¡pongan los titanes!-grito emocionado Tarlock, a lo que sus cadetes auxiliares movieron las cuerdas y titanes de madera aparición entre los árboles.

De un momento a otro, apareció un grupo de tres cadetes. Asami, Eska y Bolín.

-Asami Sato-comenzó a explicar Tarlock-proviene de Ban Sing Se, sin duda una muchacha muy ágil.

Asami utilizo un poco más de gas de lo normal y acertó directamente en el cuello del titán, logrando un corte perfecto.

-creo que está de más mencionar que siempre da en el blanco- sonrió.

Tenzin continúo viendo aquel espectáculo, esperando emocionado el turno de una persona en especial.

Después le siguieron Eska y Bolín. La muchacha iba un poco más adelantada que el de ojos verdes, por lo que cortó al titán de 7 metros y regreso a hacerlo un corte pequeño al de 4 metros. Bolín al verse tan lento, sólo logró cortar al de 4 metros. Casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logro estabilizarse y continuo con su camino.

-Eska, viene de la parte sur de Trost. A pesar de ser sumamente callada y reservada es muy rápida y sigilosa, lo que le permite encontrar el objetivo rápidamente. Como ya lo pudo ver-Tenzin asintió-después esta Bolín, proviene de Omashu. Su estatura es un poco más baja a los demás, lo que viene siendo una desventaja casi abismal, pero aunque no lo parezca lo compensa con una gran habilidad para idear planes.

.

.

. 

-¡gran plan, Bolín!-grito Asami para qué pudiera escucharlo.

-¡te dije que así sería más fácil! ¡Muy buena esa Eska!

-¡otra vez te viste lento! ¡Tu corte no fue lo suficientemente profundo!

Bolín hizo una mueca y acelero para estar a la par de Eska- ¡lo haré más profundo la próxima vez!

-¡ya cállense! ¡Vamos por más titanes! ¡No me quiero quedar en último lugar!

.

.

.

-¡preparen la otra carga! ¡Recuerden que tiene que ser el doble!

-¿el doble?-pregunto divertido Tenzin-¿acaso va incrementando la cantidad?

-sólo con el otro equipo. Digamos que disfruto mucho al ver como se destrozan entre ellos.

-debo suponer que son algunos de los mejores.

-ocupan los tres primeros puestos-respondió orgulloso.

.

.

. 

Korra iba lo más rápido que podía, no iba a permitir que por nada del mundo ellos dos le ganarán.

Tahno rebasó a Mako y apunto a otro árbol, para así ganar más velocidad. Mako se impulsó con la ayuda de una rama y quedo a la par de Tahno. Mientras que Korra localizaba el árbol más grande, una vez que lo tuvo en la mira, apuntó sus arneses a él, se impulsó y rebaso a Mako y a Tahno por encima de sus cabezas. Desde su nueva altura visualizo a los titanes de madera. Sacó sus espadas y apunto al titán más grande, después movió la palanca para que las cuerdas se suelten del árbol y quedarán gusto enfrente de la base del titán. Con ayuda del impulso adquirió más velocidad y fuerza, por lo que al cortar el cuello del titán lo hizo sumamente brusco, pero logro su objetivo a la perfección, ya que había dejado casi decapitado al titán.

Mako al llegar a los titanes, inmediatamente mandó sus cuerdas al cuerpo de uno. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, jalo la palanca y quedo flotando en el aire, lo cual le favoreció y cortó justo en el centro.

Tahno hizo casi lo mismo que Mako, sólo que este comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje, logrando más fuerza y llevándose con el gran parte de madera del titán. Hizo lo mismo y corto a los dos de 4 metros de un solo golpe.

Korra regreso, se impulsó con un tronco, dio una vuelta en el aire y volvió a hacer un corte profundo en el mismo titán que Tahno.

Mako estaba por hacer otro corte al siguiente, pero vio como Korra iba a su mismo objetivo, por lo que aceleró y cortó el cuello justo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Tahno se colgó de un árbol, dejo salir un gruñido al ver que los titanes ya estaban cortados, tendría que ir a buscar más. Si es que quería ganarles a ellos.

Korra tomo un respiro y volvió a la misión de buscar titanes, siguiendo a Mako muy de cerca.

-impresionante-dijo Tenzin después de terminar de ver semejante espectáculo-realmente pelean como demonios.

-los tres son muy buenos, cada uno trabaja bien con el equipo que les asignó. Pero da la casualidad de que siempre que los pongo en el mismo equipo terminan peleando y compitiendo por ver quién es el mejor.

-no me has dicho quienes son-su tono de voz sonaba tan emocionado y ansioso.

-la chica es Korra, viene de Omashu. Realmente es muy buena, la teoría no se le da mucho, pero al momento de entrar en zona de batalla demuestra que es capaz de sobrevivir de acuerdo la situación. Al principio se le dificultaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sostener las espadas, por lo que era muy lenta, pero se ha hecho muy fuerte y hábil. Ella es muy determinada, pero también es terca. Debo reconocer que resulto ser toda una prodigio. Además ella mata titanes como demonio, la prueba es que regreso a matar a otros dos. En definitiva se ha ganado el puesto que tiene.

Tenzin río discretamente-¿y los otros dos?

-Tahno viene del centro de Trost; es muy inteligente, descubrió una forma de gastar menos gas sin tener que ir lento. Él fue uno de los primeros en entender como cortar el cuello de los titanes y en hacerlo mejor. Es rápido, pero a veces pierde el juicio y se desgasta de más haciendo maniobras complicadas. Le gusta lucirse, ese es su gran defecto.

Tenzin mirada extasiado el cómo habían quedado los titanes de entrenamiento, si hacían eso cuando sólo estaban entrenando, no quería imaginar en cómo sería cuando estuvieran en campo de batalla.

-después esta Mako-continuo explicando-le seré sincero, al principio no le veía futuro, ya que al ponerse por primera vez el equipo fue a dar contra el suelo una y otra vez. Pero tengo que reconocerle que no se dio por vencido.

-¿y cuánto tiempo le tomó dominar el equipo? Por qué realmente parece que estuviera hecho para eso.

-dos días. Resulta que tomó un cinturón descompuesto, pero al darle uno decenté demostró que tenía potencial. Digamos que está casi a la misma par que Korra.

-¿y qué los diferencia?-pregunto intrigado.

-que Korra se deja llevar por sus impulsos, ella no piensa en las consecuencias, sólo en el acto. Mientras que Mako piensa demasiado las cosas, él es más reservado en ese aspecto-sonrió con malicia-es por eso que me encanta ponerlos en el mismo equipo, porque Mako muestra su verdadera personalidad y se deja llevar.

-realmente sería una lástima que esos tres escogieran la policía militar. Estarían desperdiciando su potencial.

-lo sé comandante. Por eso deseo que se unan a la legión de reconocimiento.

Tenzin volvió a mirar al centro del campo, sonrió discretamente de nuevo. Le daba gusto que Korra hubiera progresado tanto, ya no era más esa niña asustada que llego a su casa con tan solo 9 años de edad.

.

.

.

-¡ya falta solo semanas para graduarnos! ¡Qué emoción!-para Bolín, a estas alturas le era difícil poder controlar sus emociones. Por fin sería un soldado.

-lo sé. A penas y recuerdo cuando llegamos.

-¡voy a matar titanes!

Korra soltó una cargada, no importaba que Bolín ya tuviera 16 años. Seguí siendo el mismo niño inmaduro de siempre.

Mako estaba más callado que de costumbre, desde que entraron a cenar se había dedicado a trazas las líneas que tenia la mesa.

-estoy emocionada-comento Asami al otro lado de la mesa-¿quiénes serán los primeros 5 puesto?

-es evidente que yo estoy entre ellos-dijo con autosuficiencia Tahno.

-no lo creo, apenas puedes matar 3 titanes. Y te patee el trasero como10 veces hoy-lo molesto Korra con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan suya.

-no sólo me lo pateaste a mi-miro a Mako-que yo recuerde también le pateaste el trasero a tu perdedor.

Mako sonrió de forma torcida-sí, pero yo te gane primero.

Tahno hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar a Korra-quizás me hayas dado una paliza en el entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero cuando entrenamos con el equipo tridimensional yo no me gasto todo el gas. Hoy casi te caes debido a eso.-una sonrisa felina se asomó en su rostro-te eh dicho muchas veces que podría darte lecciones privadas de cómo usar adecuadamente el equipo.

-no estoy interesada-lo corto ella.

-se que algún día lo estarás-respondió confiado.

-cambiando de tema-dijo Asami- no puedo creer que estos tres años se hayan pasado tan rápido.

-lo sé preciosa-le respondió Tahno-tan cerca de la policía militar-dijo con aire soñador.

-definitiva será un honor servirle al gobierno-dijo Eska con su tono habitual de voz.

Korra tomo aquello como si fuera un comentario sarcástico, pero con su amiga nunca se sabía cuando lo era o cuando no.

-¡vamos Eska! ¡Confiesa que te gustaría unirte a la policía militar para garantizar una vida tranquila y cómoda! ¡Dentro de la hermosa seguridad del muro Yangchen!

-¿otra vez con lo mismo Tahno?-pregunto desesperada Asami.

-¡por favor Asami! Todos aquí sabemos que los 5 primeros tendrán ese honor.

-lo sé, pero ¿acaso es mucho pedir que te calles? Estos tres años sólo hablas de lo mismo.

-nunca está de más recordar lo que cada parte del ejército te ofrece. La policía militar te garantiza seguridad, las tropas estacionarías una vida mediocre que sólo satisfaces con alcohol y la legión de reconocimiento una muerte dolorosa.

-tu lo has dicho, Tahno-dijo Bolín sin dejar de comer- hay un lugar para cada persona en el ejército.

-Bolín tiene razón-lo apoyo Asami divertida.

-hasta que dices algo inteligente enano. Es más que obvió que los inteligentes se van a la policía militar, los inútiles a las tropas estacionarías y los idiotas a la legión de reconocimiento.

Mako apretó su puño, nunca le había gustado meterse en problemas, pero a veces Tahno lo sacaba de quicio. Y más cuando sólo hablada maravillas de la policía militar.

-¡es completamente al revés!-grito el menor de los hermanos poniéndose de pie-¡los conformistas cobardes se van a la policía militar, los que no son hábiles a las tropas estacionarias y los valientes a la legión!

-¿sabes qué? No pienso caer en tus provocaciones tontas. Si quieres seguir pensando en que unirte a le legión te va a convertir en un héroe, síguelo pensando.

-¡qué tú seas un cobarde no te da derecho a hablar así de ellos!-gruño Bolín golpeando la mesa.

-Bolín, cálmate. Por favor-le pidió amablemente Asami.

Korra miro a Mako, al parecer el mayor estaba completamente ajeno a toda esa situación.

-todos sabemos que es la verdad. Yo no quiero terminar con una prótesis en mi cuerpo o en una caja de muertos.

-¿por qué no te encargas de tus asuntos?-pregunto Mako en tono frío-si tanto quieres unirte a la policía militar, está bien. Deja qué los demás hagan su vida como les plazca.

-ya veo-respondió Tahno tranquilo-tienes razón, yo no voy a hacer el que termine en el estómago de los titanes.-se levantó y comenzó a caminar a su dormitorio.

-en verdad, no entiendo porque te metes en asuntos que no te importan-le reclamo Bolín a su hermano.

-y yo no entiendo por qué hablas de más.

-ya me canse de oír tantas peleas-dijo Asami en tanto se ponía de pie-buenas noches.-se despidió ella y comenzó a caminar a su cabaña.

Eska permaneció sentada en su sitio, por lo que Bolín aprovecho la ausencia de su amiga y se sentó a lado de ella, quien ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

-¿no crees que deberías de dejar de provocar al niño bonito?-le pregunto Korra a Bolín.

-¿tú también vas a empezar?-pregunto frustrado mientras azotaba la cabeza en la mesa.

-sólo dijo que a algunas personas no las vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Además, ya me canse de estar escuchando lo mismo.

-ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto- dijo Mako cortante.

-¿por qué? Sí sabes que Tahno se equivoca, decir que él tiene razón es como reconocer que papá era un idiota.

-ya déjalo Bolín-le pidió con resignación.

-pero...

-pero nadie se da cuenta de la realidad-interrumpió Eska.

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto Korra con curiosidad.

-el gobierno maneja esto a su conveniencia. ¿No se te hace extraño que los cinco mejores terminen en la policía militar?

-les dan preferencia-comento Bolín indignado.

-¿por qué se llevan a los que más aptitud demostraron en matar titanes?-volvió a preguntar sin esperar respuesta.-sinceramente aún no lo descubro, sólo sé que ir a la policía militar es tirar a la basura todo el tiempo que perdiste aquí.-terminando de decir esto, se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor.

-a veces tu amiga asusta-dijo Mako indiferente.

-un poco, pero en eso tienen razón. No le veo casó entrenar tan duro para quedarte dentro de los muros.

-¡gracias Korra! ¡Al fin no te pones del lado de mi hermano!

-deja de decir tonterías, yo nunca me pongo del lado de Mako.

-da igual, a mi no me importa lo que el gobierno haga. Solamente me importa tu seguridad.-dijo Mako, levantándose y saliendo del comedor.

-bueno, yo también me voy a dormir. Descansa Bolín.-se despidió ella.

-¿por qué siempre me dejan sólo? 

.

.

.

Mako se fue contra Tahno, casi logro tirarlo al suelo, pero Tahno fue más rápido y le dio una patada en la pantorrilla. Entonces, Mako le dio un golpe en la quijada, lo empujo y le quitó el pedazo de madera.

-volví a ganar-dijo orgulloso el de ojos dorados.

-te di ventaja-dijo el otro mientras se ponía de pie.

-claro-puso los ojos en blanco-creo que debería empezar a llamarte "perdedor"-dijo arrogante.

-así que sí tienes sentido del humor-se acercó a él-lástima que sea tan malo.

Iba contestarle, pero vio como Asami iba caminado tranquilamente.

-¿por qué no está entrenando?-pregunto indignado Tahno.

-¿y cómo voy a saberlo?-respondió Mako enojado.

-¡oye princesa! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡¿A limarte las uñas?!

-¡esos no te importa!-le grito ella acercándose a él.

-¿qué no planeas seguir entrenando?

-no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-vamos Asami-la alentó él-una pelea amistosa no le hace daño a nadie.

-si peleo contigo ¿me vas a dejar de molestar?

-claro-sonrió arrogante-perdedor, dame es cosa.

Mako se la entrego, se alejó un poco y se cruzó de brazos.

-bueno princesa, veamos sí sabes hacer algo más que maquillarte.

Tahno se colocó en posición de defensa, mientras que ella de ataque. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un largo tiempo, tanto que Tahno no se dio cuenta de cuando ella empezó a correr hacia él. Le dio un suave golpe, después el se lo regreso, pero parecía inútil, ya que ella sólo se cubría el pecho y el rostro dependiendo del ataque de Tahno.

Mako suspiro pesadamente, todo eso resultaba tedioso. Ya que habían permanecido bastante tiempo haciendo lo mismo, hasta parecía que su compañero ya se estaba cansando de dar tantos golpes al aire.

Asami al verlo tan agotado, le proporcionó una patada en la costilla, después en la entrepierna y finalmente un puñetazo en el estómago; logrado que el muchacho terminara de rodillas en el suelo. Ella le quitó el pedazo de madera y se lo arrojo a Mako.

-listo, ahora déjame de molestar.

-que tramposa eres-dijo Tahno tratando de recuperar el aire.

-no seas llorón-le reclamó ella-cumplí con el trato, ahora tu cumple con el tuyo.-sin más que decir se fue.

-creo que ya es costumbre que las niñas te ganen-se burlo Korra acercándose a ellos.

-¿y tú por qué no estás entrenando?-le pregunto Mako en tono autoritario.

-bueno...-se rasco la nuca, nerviosa-le di un golpe un poco fuerte a mi compañero. Se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

-¿de nuevo?- pregunto Tahno al ponerse de pie-es como el tercero en este mes.

-no es mi culpa que no se sepa defender-se encogió de hombros.

-pues sí no atacarás como loca...

-¡oh! Perdóname niño bonito-empezó ella con sarcasmo-no es mi culpa que sean demasiado lentos.

-tu en verdad necesitas esas lecciones privadas.

-ya te dije que no estoy interesada, no quiero terminar en tu cama como todas las demás.

Mako apretó los puños, le enojaba que Tahno quisiera propasarse con todas, en especial con su "amiga".

-te aseguro que lo disfrutarás, y si te apetece puedes repetir-le guiñó un ojo.

Ella apretó los puños y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, volviendo a poner a Tahno de rodillas. Mientras que Mako sonrió con malicia.

-yo creo que no.

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, se levantó de pie y se sobó el estómago.

-ya que desprecias mis atenciones.-hizo una pausa y miro a las cabañas-¿por qué tu amiga siempre se zafa de los entrenamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo?

-no lo sé-se encogió de hombros y coloco sus manos en su cadera-a decir verdad nunca le eh preguntado, supongo que no le gusta.

-que gran respuesta-dijo con sarcasmo-¿qué nunca entrena con ustedes?

-a veces, pero han sido muy pocas.

-¿por qué tan interesado, Tahno?-pregunto Mako divertido.

-solamente era curiosidad.

-da igual-respondió Mako-mejor hay que seguir entrenando.

-seguro, no te daré el gusto de que me ganes dos veces seguidas. 

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas, las cuales habían sido las últimas de los entrenamientos.

Esa misma noche, cada cadete se encontraba en el patio de un gran edificio. Celebrando que por fin, después de tres años de duro entrenamientos, se graduaban.

Todos estaban presentes. El sargento Tarlock, el comandante Tenzin, el general Iroh, el coronel Amon, algunos miembros del loto blanco y el gobernador de Trost.

-felicidades a cada uno de ustedes-empezó a hablar con voz firmé el sargento Tarlock-han sido tres largos años de duro entrenamiento, cada uno dio lo mejor de sí y cumplió exitosamente el programa. Hoy se convierten en soldados completos.-hizo una pausa y vio a sus cadetes-el día de hoy, se les abren tres puertas, las cuales decidirá su futuro. Podrán unirse a: las tropas estacionarías, donde cuidaran de los titanes a nuestros muros; a la legión de reconocimiento, donde enfrentarán y descubrirán más de los titanes en su propio territorio o a la policía militar, donde estarán a servicio de los altos cargos del gobierno, incluyendo el presidente; cabe mencionar que sólo los cinco primeros lugares tendrán la preferencia para unirse a esta parte del ejército.

Hubo un silencio angustiante, por fin sabrían quienes ocupaban los primeros cinco puestos. Para Bolín era inútil pensar que estaría entre ellos.

-cuando los mencione, pasen al frente-volvió a hablar-iré mencionándolos en orden ascendente.-sonrió de forma torcida y comenzó-quinto lugar, Asami Sato.

Asami paso al frente con una mirada de incredulidad, para ella era una sorpresa estar entre ellos.

-cuarto lugar, Eska.

La nombrada se colocó a lado de su amiga, quien para variar, no tenía la más mínima emoción plasmada en su cara.

-tercer lugar, Tahno.

Sonrió arrogante, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros. Estaba contento, se sentía sumamente superior por estar ahí.

-segundo lugar, Mako.

Mako permaneció por unos instantes en su lugar. ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía creérselo, el nunca busco ser el mejor, sólo buscaba poder sobrevivir para cuidar a su hermano. Un codazo en su costilla lo hizo salir de su trance para ir a colocarse a lado de Tahno, quien le mando una mirada asesina.

-y el primer lugar es para: Korra.

La nombrada camino con algo de dificultad al frente, estaba entre emocionada y confundida. Nunca pensó lograr aquello. Cuando ocupo su lugar no pudo evitar sonreír, como quería que su papá estuviera ahí, como deseaba restregarle en la cara que lo había conseguido.

-felicidades, ustedes se esforzaron mucho para lograr estar en estos puesto. Ahora lo único que les puedo decir es que...-hizo una pausa y sonrió, mucho más de lo que lo habían visto en eso tres años.-trabajen duro, no importa que escojan, sean los mejores en ello y lleguen lejos.-volvió a hacer una pausa y se puso firme-¡manos al corazón!

Todos obedecieron, cerraron su puño derecho y se lo colocaron a la altura del corazón. Aquello significaba que eran soldados completos y que su deber era proteger a la humanidad de los titanes, sin importar el precio que aquello conllevara.

.

.

.

Después de su ceremonia de graduación, todos se encontraban celebrando en un salón de aquel edificio. El ambiente era de alegría y entusiasmo, todos celebraban el ser soldados completos.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Una de los primeros cinco!-grito de nuevo Asami emocionada.

-¡vamos Eska!-la ánimo Korra-eres una de la primeras cinco ¿no podrías estar un poco más feliz?

-estoy feliz-hablo ella tranquilamente-sólo me resulta un poco difícil expresar mi felicidad.

Asami las abrazo a ambas-¡las primeras cinco!

Tanto como Korra y Asami comenzaron a reír divertidas, a ellas les resultaba difícil el poder controlar esa emoción.

Mako sonrió levemente, estaba feliz de que Korra se llevará el primer puesto. Se lo merecía después de todo.

-no puedo creer que tú y tu novia perdedora me ganarán-le reprocho Tahno con amargura.

Mako sólo se encogió de hombros-eso no fue culpa mía, lo importante es que podrás entrar a la policía militar como tanto deseas.

-tienes razón-contesto de igual modo-lo que importa es que me los quito de encima.-se levantó de su asiento y fue con sus amigos.

Mako negó con la cabeza, en definitiva, algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar.

-¿y tú? ¿Por qué tan callado? -le pregunto a Bolín, quien estaba más callado de lo normal-pensé que estarías feliz de haberte graduado.

-sí, estoy feliz-respondió serio-digamos que no me agrada la idea de que hayas quedado en segundo-se levantó de su asiento y caminó rumbo a la salida del salón.

El mayor escondió su rostro entre sus manos ¿cómo le hacía entender a su hermano que no lo había hecho a propósito? Suspiro pesadamente y se fue tras él.

Korra al verlo sintió un poco de pena, sabía que para Bolín había muchas cosas difíciles de entender. 

.

.

.

-oye-lo llamo Mako-en verdad no sabía que estaba entre los primeros cinco. Sólo pasó.

-bueno-hablo por fin-algo bueno va a resultar de todo esto. Podrás unirte a la policía militar.

-no lo haré-respondió cortante-ese era el trato, a donde valla uno irá el otro.

-no necesito que me cuides, lo sé hacer yo sólo.

-tal vez, pero entiende que no te voy a dejar. Eres la única familia que me queda.

-siempre haces lo mismo-susurro el menor.

-¿qué acaso yo no cuento como familia también?-pregunto divertida Korra-me has herido, pensé que yo también formaba parte de la familia.

Bolín se levantó del suelo y tomo a Korra de los hombros-¡Korra! ¡Llévate a mi hermano contigo!

-¡¿qué?!-pregunto ella confundida-¿a dónde quieres que me lo lleve?

-Bolín-lo llamo su hermano-deja de meter a Korra en esto.

-¡llévatelo a la policía militar contigo! ¡Por favor! ¡Dile que me deje ir sólo a la legión de reconocimiento!-le pido desesperado.

-pero yo...

-¡por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

-oye Bo-aparto sus brazos gentilmente- yo no pienso unirme a la policía militar, esa no fue la razón por la que me uní al ejército.

-¡pero eres la primera!

-lo sé, pero yo no me mate en el entrenamiento para estar encerrada en los muros.

-pero...

-te guste o no, voy a ir a la legión con ustedes-hablo Mako en tono decidido-así que aceptas eso ó pido que te dejen fuera de servicio por el resto de tu vida-lo amenazo.

-a veces me pregunto hasta cuando vas a dejar de actuar como papá-dijo en tono hiriente.

-oye Bolín-lo llamo Korra dulcemente-los tres estamos juntos de nuevo. No hay por qué separarnos, iremos a legión juntos.

Ninguno digo nada, sólo se dedicaron a mirar el cielo estrellado de aquella noche.

Bolín se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, miro un rato el cielo y después a su hermano y a Korra. Sonrió débilmente, quizás no fuera tan malo permanecer con ellos. 

.

.

.

La mañana estaba tranquila, a pesar de que tenían que hacer sus trabajos sociales en la ciudad.

-ahora entiendo porque el general Iroh estaba en la ceremonia de ayer-dijo Bolín.

-así ¿por qué?-pregunto Korra con curiosidad.

-hoy se van de misión. ¿Vamos a ver?

-no lo sé, tenemos trabajo-miro a Korra y luego a su hermano-¿qué acaso no debes hacer inventario de las armas?

-si, al igual que tu limpiar la artillería.

-siempre odie limpiar la artillería-comento ella cruzándose de brazos.

-vamos rápido, lo prometo-dijo levantando una mano-además, es la última vez que los veré como alguien exterior.

Mako dudo un momento y después sonrió-está bien, vamos.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la calle principal de Trost, donde había varios civiles viendo la perfecta formación de los soldados de la legión.

-miren-Bolín señalo al frente-ahí está el general Iroh, seguido por sus capitanes, Kya y Desna. Dicen que el capitán Desna es uno de los mejores de la legión y también uno de los más jóvenes.

Korra miro al frente y visualizo al general. No podía negarlo, era guapo. Miro a Mako discretamente, se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que él también se había puesto bastante atractivo conforme los años. Después miro a las dos personas detrás de él. Una mujer con pelo blanco, quien lucía bastante sana y en forma para su edad. Después al otro, que tenía un parecido increíble a Eska, sólo que él llevaba su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-ese tal Desna se parece a Eska.

-quizás sea su clon malvado-se burlo Korra.

-oye-le reclamo Bolín.

-¡miren nada más! ¡Son mis tres retoños!

Los tres miraron de dónde provenía la voz y una sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

-¡Bummi!-grito Korra feliz y corrió darle un abrazo, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-¡Korra! -le correspondió el abrazo-mírate-se separó un poco de ella-¡qué hermosa te has puesto! ¡Cuánto te creció el cabello! La última vez que lo vi te llegaba abajo de la oreja-tomo aquella cosa azulada que le sujetaba el cabello y se lo soltó, comprobando que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros-en verdad que los años te han asentado, te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa-la halago.

-gracias-contesto sonriente mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-¿a caso no piensan venir a abrazarme, par de ingratos?

Ambos corrieron hasta él y lo abrazaron con ganas.

-¡te extrañe Bummi!-le dijo Bolín-no sabes cuánto.

-creciste, pero aún así sigues estando enano-le revolvió el pelo-¿y tu chico listo? Pareces modeló, te han asentado los años también.

Mako sonrió de forma torcida-y a ti te empeoran.

-dime Korra ¿estos idiotas te cuidan bien?-arqueo las cejas divertido-más valen que lo hagan, cualquiera podría robarte en cuestión de segundos.

Ella río con ganas-en verdad te eh extrañado mucho.

-y yo a ti-sonrió aún más-por cierto felicidades por ser los dos primeros puesto. Al igual que tu Bolín.

-gracias ¿cómo supiste?

Se encogió de hombros y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espada a Bolín-hoy pegaron la lista de los cinco primeros. ¡Felicidades! Se lo han ganado.

-gracias.

-todo esto me recuerda a cuando sus padres se graduaron.-sonrió melancólicamente-la única diferencia es que Tonraq quedo en segundo y Kuhei en primero.

-¿papá quedo en primer lugar?-pregunto emocionado Bolín.

-si, se lo gano limpiamente-comento Tonraq acercándose a ellos.

-¡Tonraq! ¡Qué gusto verte!-lo saludo el ex soldado gustoso.

-lo mismo digo-su mirada azul se poso en su hija, quien miraba cualquier otro lugar que no fuera él.

-felicidades por graduarte primera, Korra.

-gracias-contesto fríamente ella.

-por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-superviso la salida de la legión. Ya sabes, que todo este en calma.

-si, extraño esos días. Hablando de eso ¿no tienen cosas que hacer?

-¡cierto! Tengo que ayudar con el inventario de armas.

-y nosotros a limpiar la artillería.

-el deber llama-bromeo Bummi-cuando no estén ocupados, vallan a la casa.

-lo haremos-se despido Bolín y salió corriendo.

-ya nos vamos, prometo ir a verte pronto-le dijo Mako a Bummi.

-no iré a ningún lado. También quiero verte ahí, Korra.

-no te preocupes, lo haré.

-adiós hija.

-adiós- volvió a decir cortante y comenzó a caminar.

Los cambios que mostraba Korra al tratar a su papá con Bummi eran demasiados. Pero Mako decido guardar silencio; se despido con la mano y siguió a su compañera.

-¿crees que algún día me perdone?-pregunto Tonraq herido.

-sinceramente no lo sé- se encogió de hombros- tendrás que ganártela poco a poco.

No contesto, sólo miro a su hija que se iba alejando más y más.

.

.

.

-¿qué nunca planeas hacer las paces con tu papá?

-¿debería?

-sería lo correcto, quieras o no es lo único que te queda.

-si como no-dijo sarcástica-no le eh importado en estos diez años, no sé por qué debería importarme él-se encogió de hombros y frunció el seño.

-tal vez-comenzó nervioso- deberías valorar lo que tienes. Uno nunca sabe cuando puedes perderlo.

No le respondió, ni siquiera lo miro. Sólo se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio.

-a veces-dijo suavemente- odio cuando usas ese tono.

Sonrió levemente y le revolvió el pelo-me gustas más con el pelo suelto.

-pensé que era un estorbo-le respondió imitando su tono de voz.

-cuando entrenamos-se justifico- y cuando esta cerca el imbécil de Tahno.

Ella se río con ganas y le dio un codazo amistoso- deja de ponerte así. Mejor vámonos a limpiar esos cañones.

No le dio tiempo a responder, ya que ella se fue volando con su equipo tridimensional.

-definitivamente, tu no vas a cambiar Korra.

Se ajusto su cinturón y salió detrás de ella. 

.

.

.

-por fin llegan-les dijo Eska sin emoción alguna.

-lo importante es que llegue-se defendió Korra.

-por cierto, más tarde nos reuniremos unos cuantos y celebraremos con esto-saco un pedazo de carne con unos cuantos panes de su chamarra.

-¡Eska!

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-le pregunto una muchacha de pelo negro.

-de los almacenes-se encogió de hombros y guardó el trozo de carne en un baúl que utilizaban para la dinamita-pensé que sería una buena forma de celebrar.

-siempre supe que había algo más debajo de esa personalidad sería-le dijo Korra

-sólo agradece y vuelve a tu puesto.

-si capitana-bromeo ella y comenzó a limpiar el cañón.

Mako miro afuera de la muralla, una parte de él se sentía emociona por salir afuera y experimentar lo que era no tener una pared rodeándote. Sólo esperaba que nada malo les pasara estando ahí.

De pronto, el cielo se nubló y un rayo cayó justo enfrente del muro, provocando mucho vapor y la aparición del titán colosal. Igual que hace 10 años.

Nadie se movió, todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron mirando a ese titán. Korra por segunda ocasión. Mako permaneció ahí, temblando y completamente inútil ¿por qué tenía que aparecer? ¿A caso volvería a ocurrir lo mismo que hace 10 años?

Y como una respuesta a su pregunta, el titán colosal dio una patada a la puerta del muro. Después levantó una mano y destruyo todos los cañones y envió a los soldados lejos del muro.

Cuando reaccionaron, hicieron uso de sus equipos tridimensionales y quedaron colgados. Muchos gritando y preguntándose si aquello era real o no.

Un soldado estaba por caerse, ya que no llevaba su equipo tridimensional. Por lo que Korra se soltó un poco, corrió por el muro y logró atrapar a su compañero.

-¡no te muevas!-le grito ella preocupada. Sin querer le había clavado el pico de su cuerda en la pierna.

-¿qué está haciendo?-pregunto Mako nervioso-¿por qué...?

-quería dejarnos desarmados-explico Eska-apunto a los cañones, estamos indefensos.

-¿tiene inteligencia?-pregunto Korra alterada, a esas alturas le era difícil poder controlarse.

-eso parece.

Mako miro hacia arriba, donde había puro humo y cenizas. Apretó sus espadas y se mordió el labio.

Estaba pasando lo mismo que ocurrió en Omashu hace 10 años, miles de muertes volverían a ocurrir. Por alguna razón no se sentía igual que aquella vez, esta vez se sentía fuerte, esta vez haría algo porque ese infierno no volviera a ocurrir.

-¡no podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Tenemos que defender a Trost!-grito Mako enojado y decidido-¡tenemos que matar al titán colosal! ¡Ustedes distráiganlo! ¡Yo le encargo de lo demás!

-¡Mako! ¡Espera!-grito Korra asustada, pero era inútil, ya que él se había lanzado hacia el titán colosal.

Mako llego hasta arriba del muro y saco sus espadas, esta vez haría algo para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo.

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

¡Hola!

Creo que no me tarde tanto con la actualización.

Como podrán ver aquí está el cuarto capítulo, quienes vieron SNK o ATTACK on titán podrán notar que hice varios cambios, pero decir dejar sólo cinco de los mejores por que no quería desordenar tanto la historia con los personajes y confundirlos.

Se qué algunas cosas las dejo inconclusas y que los dejo confundidos,pero en los próximos capítulos se irá resolviendo, incluso habrá un capítulo con el pasado de Korra y por que fue a terminar con Tenzin y todo eso.

Sugerencias y comentarios o cualquier otro tipo de cosa similar son bien recibidos.

Beso y abrazos.

Atte. Isabella.  



	5. Primera batalla

**The legend on titan  
**

.

.

.  
**  
Capítulo 5: Primera batalla.**

.

.

.

Mako a duras penas logró esquivar la mano del titán. Empezaba a creer que había sido una pésima idea ir a enfrentar el titán él sólo.

Al estar en el aire, pudo tener una mejor visión de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba destruyendo los cañones de refuerzo, como si de esta forma supiera que los estaba dejando indefensos. ¿Acaso tenía inteligencia? Están claro que no se iban a tomar una taza de café a discutir sobre el asunto. Ahora era su oportunidad, eliminando al titán colosal tenía el 50% ganado de la batalla.

Con ayuda de su equipo tridimensional, llego hasta el brazo del titán, corriendo sobre de él para llegar a su cabeza. Estaba por lograrlo, pero el titán utilizo su otro brazo para quitarse a Mako.

Este callo, pero engancho su equipo en un costado y utilizó las palancas para que de esta forma pudiera llegar a la nuca. Estaba por lograrlo nuevamente, casi logró meterle la espada; pero repentinamente el titán comenzó a sacar mucho vapor, logrando mandar a Mako lejos de su alcance. Pero no se daría por vencido, por lo que de nuevo jalo la palanca y fue hasta la nuca, y antes de encajarle las espadas completamente, desapareció.

Mako engancho los picos de la cuerda en el muro y se estuvo ahí, intentando recuperar el aliento. Golpeo con frustración el muro y apretó los dientes. Estaba pasando lo mismo que hace diez años.

Era inútil que siguiera ahí colgado, por lo que opto ir de nuevo arriba a ver si Korra estaba bien.

En cuanto estuvo arriba un par de sus compañeros se acercaron a él.

-¡Mako! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!

-estoy bien, pero se esfumó como vino. Lamento no haber podido matarlo.

-fuiste el que más cerca estuvo de él. En cambio nosotros nos quedamos inmóviles.-dijo apenado el otro.

-está bien. ¿Han visto a Korra?

-si, se fue con los otros al cuartel. Ahí nos darán informes de la situación y nos dirán que haremos.-le explico el otro tomándolo del hombro-ya empezaron con la evacuación de los civiles, de hecho, ya vienen las tropas estacionarías a defender el muro.

Mako asintió y se fue detrás de sus compañeros, no sin antes mirar a los titanes que se iban acercando.

.

.

.

-¡bonito regalo de graduación les toco!-grito Tarlock-¡ahora, su obligación como soldados es proteger a los civiles! ¡Hasta qué todo Trost este evacuado nos iremos! ¡Se dividirán en tres equipos al rededor de toda la ciudad! ¡La vanguardia, la guardia media y la retaguardia! ¡Los dividiremos en escuadrones como cuando entrenaban! ¡Recuerden llenar bien sus tanques de gas y tener suficientes espadas! ¡Y les recuerdo que desertar se castiga con la muerte! ¡Así que vallan por las provisiones y den su vida para mantener Trost a salvo!

-¡sí señor!-gritaron todos al unísono con las manos en su corazón.

.

.

.

-maldita sea-susurro Bolín intentando poner la manguera de gas en su equipo-otra vez está pasando, volveremos a perder como hace 10 años.

Mako miro a Korra preocupado, ella asintió y se acercó a Bolín.

-los titanes nos van a matar, como siempre y cuando se les viene en gana.

Bolín estaba temblando y ya no estaba diciendo cosas coherentes, incluso, lucía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-¡contrólate Bolín!-le ordeno Mako poniéndose a lado de él-¡esto es lo que implica ser un soldado! ¡Esta es tu prueba final para saber si sí sirves en el campo de batalla o eres un inútil!

-Mako-lo llamo Korra, pero la ignoro y continúo gritándole a su hermano.

-¡y sí sólo vas a desmayarte y llorar como bebe! ¡Lo mejor será que te largues de aquí y no estorbes!

Los tres guardaron silencio, Bolín dejo de temblar por arte de magia, Mako lo miro serio y Korra miro al otro lado de la habitación.

-me altere un poco-se disculpó el menor al momento en que colocaba la manguera en su tanque-no voy a estorbar, daré mi mayor esfuerzo-se levantó y se fue al otro lado del cuartel.

-no tenias por qué hablarle así-le reprocho Korra cruzándose de brazos.

-pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Además tiene que entender que no es un juego esto de ser soldado. -se dio media vuelta y dejo sola a Korra.

.

.

.

En el patio del cuartel había un caos total, todos corrían de un lado para otro y gritaban cosas sin sentido.

Tahno estaba hecho una furia, no quería ir a la pelea. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser antes de unirse a la policía militar?

-¿ya sabes en que escuadrón estas?-le pregunto Asami.

-sí, estoy en el mismo que tu-le respondió bruscamente-esto es injusto.

-de nada te va a servir lamentarte. Lo único que nos queda es conformarnos.

-que tranquila lo dices ¿a caso no planeabas unirte a la policía militar?

-lo haré cuando esto termine.

Ambos guardaron silencio, él sólo la vio con resentimiento y se fue caminando a otro lado. Estaba claro que nadie entendía la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, para todos era fácil decir que no pasaba nada, que saldrían de esto. Pero la realidad era otra, y sabía que muchos iban a caer en el proceso.

Como no se fijaba por donde iba, choco con Mako, a quién le mandó una mirada de odio y continuó su camino.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto Korra-porque luces como si fueras a vomitar.

-ahorita no estoy para tus bromas, Korra-contesto cortante.

-¿no me digas que tienes miedo? Pensé que el miedo era para los perdedores-bromeo Mako. Esperaba una respuesta sarcástica o un insulto, más nuca espero que lo estampara contra el muro.

-¡ya les dije que no estoy para bromas! ¡Déjenme de estar molestando!

-¡ya cálmate!-le ordeno Mako, mientras le agarraba el puño para que lo soltara. Pero era inútil, ya que lo tenía bien sujeto de la bufanda.

-¡¿cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Me están mandando a mi muerte segura! ¡No me quiero morir! ¡¿Pero cómo alguien que es un suicida lo va a entender?! ¡Tú te entrenaste para esto! ¡Yo no!-era obvio que estaba asustado, se le veía en los ojos.

-¡cállate!-esta vez logró zafarse de su agarre y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, después lo estampo en una columna-¡no vamos a morir! ¡Entrenamos para esto! ¡Sólo haz tus ridículos trucos como en el entrenamiento y vivirás! ¡Así que deja de decir tantas estupideces!

-¡por favor Mako! ¡Sabes que uno a uno vamos a caer! ¡Vamos a morir a manos de ellos!

-¡no lo vamos a hacer!-le repitió decidido- ¡logramos sobrevivir estos tres años de entrenamiento! ¡Nos graduamos como los cinco mejores! ¡Así que deja de lloriquear y ve a matar titanes! ¡Y mañana te unes a la policía militar!-lo soltó y se miraron fijamente.

-como sea-dijo ronco-¡vámonos Asami!-le grito y jalo a su compañera.

Korra se quedo mirando a Mako, nunca lo había visto tan optimista (a su manera, claro) pero aún así le preocupaba que por cuidar a su hermano, él terminara mal.

-¿ya sabes en que escuadrón estas?-le pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-si, intercambie el lugar con alguien para estar en el mismo que Bolín.

-eso es...-hizo una pausa y tomo un poco de aire.

-da igual-la corto-voy a cuidar a mi hermano como sea. No voy a dejar que los titanes me vuelvan a quitar todo lo que tengo.

-¿y si por estarlo cuidando te pasa algo?

-no me va a pasar nada.

-Bolín se sabe cuidar sólo. El puede hacerlo, estoy segura. Si le diera un poco de confianza él...

-¡ya te dije que no! ¡No me voy a arriesgar!

-¡no hagas cosas arriesgadas! ¡¿No has pensado los dos pueden terminar mal si se descuidan?!

Se estaban gritando, pero no les importaba mucho. Tal parecía que sólo eran ellos dos.

-¡mejor tu preocúpate por no cometer tonterías! ¡No te vayas a quedar como una inútil! ¡Justo como hace ocho años!

-¡eso fue diferente!-se defendió mientras lo empujaba lejos de ella-¡no puedes comparar eso con esto! ¡Y sí salimos de eso fue gracias a mi!

-¡por eso te lo digo! ¡Esta vez yo no voy a estar para cuidarte a ti y a Bolín!

-pero...

-Korra-ambos voltearon de dónde provenía la voz. Ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su padre.

-necesito que estés en el escuadrón de elite. Necesitamos a los mejores soldados en la retaguardia.

-¿y tú vas a estar ahí?

-¿acaso eso importa? Son órdenes directas de los superiores.

-¡no! ¡No voy a ir a donde tú estés!

-no te estoy preguntando. Son órdenes y las tienes que obedecer-le dijo autoritario y se fue caminando.

-¡tú no puedes hacer esto!-tenía las intensiones de correr tras de él, pero Mako la abrazo de la cintura y la aventó dentro del pasillo.

-¡deja de ser tan orgullosa!-la regaño-¡no puedes hacer nada en contra de las órdenes!

-¡¿pero tú si puedes cambiarte de escuadrón para cuidar a tu hermano?!-contraataco ella, acercándose a él.

-¡eso es diferente!-se defendió-¡por lo menos en el escuadrón de elite estarás segura! ¡Ellos te pueden cuidar, en lo que yo cuido a Bolín!

Ella lo empujo bruscamente-¡yo no necesito que me cuiden! ¡Tú sólo te la vives pensando en cómo cuidar a tu hermano y a mi cuando no lo necesitamos! ¡¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar, quien te cuida a ti?! ¡No soy una inútil como tu hermano! ¡Yo me se cuidar sola!

Como por arte de magia, los dos se dejaron de gritar. Para Mako era obvio que ella estaba asustada, no era lo mismo cortar titanes de madera a unos reales. El también estaba asustado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al estar frente a uno con su hermano a lado. Korra tenía razón, no podía cuidar a su hermano y cuidarse él. Pero si quería seguir con vida tendría que ingeniar un modo para lograrlo.

Suspiro pesadamente y se revolvió el cabello. Además, estaba consciente de que si quería que Korra se convirtiera en esa máquina mata titanes letal que demostraba ser en los entrenamientos, primero, él debía de tranquilizarla. Miro su bufanda y se la quito; se le vino ese recuerdo de hace ocho años. Se quitó su bufanda y se la coloco de forma descuidada alrededor del cuello.

-esto no es enserio ¿verdad?-le pregunto enojada.

-no es la primera vez que te la presto-le explico tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-me va a estorbar. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a traer un trapo viejo en el cuello ahorcándome.

Mako entornó los ojos y de mala gana se la quito del cuello y se la amarro en el brazo izquierdo.

-ahí no te va a estorbar. Cuídamela hasta que todo esto termine-le pidió con su mismo tono frío de siempre.

Ella pareció dudar por un momento, ya que sólo se quedo quieta en su lugar mirando el piso. Mako suspiro y se alejó un poco de ella, pero se detuvo al sentir como ella lo jalaba de la manga de su chamarra. Se giró para mirarla. Iba a decirle algo, pero no le dio tiempo ya que ella lo abrazo fuertemente.

Se quedo quieto por unos momentos, como asimilando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo abrazaba, la última vez que lo hizo había sido hace ocho años. Le correspondió el abrazo, poniendo un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-no te mueras-le susurro en su oído.

El apretó el abrazo y se quedo un momento ahí. Después la soltó y se alejó de ella.

No iba a morir, tenía que sobrevivir para no volver a fallarles a sus padres, ni a ella.

.

.

.

Estaba en la parte media de Trost. No había mucho movimiento, pero aun así tenía que permanecer alerta.

-entonces, fue casualidad que nos colocarán en el mismo escuadrón ¿cierto?-pregunto su hermano en un tono que no supo identificar.

-ya te dije que si-respondió irritado.

-¿y Korra donde esta?

-en la retaguardia, estará bien.

-ella no me preocupa, se que estará bien. Pero tú en cambio, luces algo preocupado-susurro mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada.-¿por qué no traes la bufanda?

Sonrió de forma torcida y aferró su espada. A veces su hermano hacia muchas preguntas.

-no creí conveniente traerla.

El menor se le quedo mirando dudoso, pero decidió no decirle nada. No quería hacer enojar a su hermano (más de lo que ya estaba).

-¡vamos a matar titanes! ¡Hay que hacer conteo de quien mata más!-grito entusiasmado uno de sus compañeros.

-¡hay que hacerlo!-apoyo Bolín levantando su espada emocionado.

Mako sonrió un poco. Nunca podría cambiar esa extraña personalidad de su hermano. Hace un momento estaba hecho un mar de nervios y asustado, ahora lucia muy confiado y relajado.

-oye hermano mayor-lo llamo.

-¿Qué?

-hagamos conteo de titanes, como en el entrenamientos. Esta vez tengo una mísera oportunidad de ganarte, ahora que Korra no está aquí.

El mayor aumento su sonrisa y miro su reflejo en su espada-está bien. Cuando termine esto, le preguntaremos a Korra cuantos titanes mato. Solo no alteres tus resultados.

Su hermano sonrió enormemente y le dio un empujón amistoso.-te voy a ganar, esta es la oportunidad para entrar más fácil a la legión ¿no crees?

-sí Bolín. Haremos el mejor esfuerzo.

-¡oigan! ¡Vámonos más al centro! ¡Hay esta la acción!-grito una de sus compañeras emocionada, mientras se corría por los tejados y se lanzaba a los edificios.

-¡sí!-gritaron varios más y siguieron a su compañera.

Bolín miro a Mako y se sonrieron, el mayor le dio un codazo amistoso y ambos comenzaron a correr.

.

.

.

-¡señor! ¡Tenemos un grave problema en Trost! ¡Los titanes están…!

-lo sé-interrumpió Amón calmado- ya eh mandado tropas a que me den un informe concreto.

-¡¿Qué planea hacer señor?!

-necesito tener un informe-hizo una pausa y se paso los dedos por su máscara-tengo entendido que ya empezaron con la evacuación de los civiles.

-así es señor-dijo el soldado-aun no han reportado perdidas de soldados, solo materiales.

-eso es bueno-dijo tranquilo-prepara al escuadrón de estrategias e informales que saldremos a Trost lo más pronto posible.

-¡sí señor!-se llevo la mano al corazón y se puso firme-¿desea que haga algo más?

-pide un informe de la situación actual de Trost, cualquier novedad envíamela con un halcón. Necesito estar informado de cómo avanza el ataque de los titanes.

-¡si señor!

.

.

.

-es extraño que no haiga titanes.

-lo sé, está muy calmado todo-comento otro.

-no me gusta nada todo esto-susurro Mako mientras veía a su alrededor.

-¿en donde se metieron?

-¡esperen!-grito una chica-¡vienen cinco a la derecha!

-¡pues vamos!-grito decidido otro.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, pero Mako sintió como si alguien los estuviera siguiendo. Volteo discretamente y vio a lo lejos un titán que iba brincando los edificios en dirección a ellos. Un anormal.

-¡un anormal detrás de nosotros!-grito desesperado.

Todos comenzaron a moverse más rápido, lo más rápido que sus equipos les permitieran.

Bolín sonrió, está era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles a todos que no era débil, que era tan fuerte como su hermano a Korra. Pues constantemente le recordaban que él no era nadie sin Korra o Mako alado. Eso lo frustraba, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerle para quitarse la imagen de inútil.

Se detuvo en un tejado y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

-¡Bolín! ¡Espera!-grito Mako desesperado mientras lo seguía.

-¡Bolín! ¡Mako! ¡no pueden ir solos!-le grito uno de sus compañeros mientras los seguían.

Bolín iba a todo lo que su equipo daba, tenía que demostrar que era fuerte, y que podía matar a un titán por el solo.

Mientras que Mako iba tras él, no podía permitir que cometiera una tontería, tenía que protegerlo a toda costa. Estaba tan distraído en su hermano que no se fijo que otro titán anormal estaba debajo de él, este salto de un rápido movimiento y en el aire dio un mordisco, llevándose la pierna izquierda de Mako en el proceso.

Grito de dolor y aterrizo bruscamente en un tejado, llevándose varias heridas en su rostro y pecho.

Bolín al escuchar el grito se detuvo y giro hacia atrás. Se quedo paralizado en su lugar, viendo como Mako se retorcía de dolor. Miro alrededor y vio como uno a uno sus compañeros iban cayendo, como eran destrozados y comidos por los titanes.

Cayó de rodillas en su lugar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de forma violenta. ¿Cómo podía existir tanta crueldad? ¿Cómo era posible que viera como sus compañeros sufrían y él no hacía nada? ¿Realmente estaba hecho para enfrentar a los titanes?

Tal vez si había sido un error entrar al ejército, tal vez si había sido un error aferrarse a ese sueño tan destructivo, y lo peor, había sido un gran error arrastrar a su hermano. Ahora él estaba pagando por su terquedad. Si Korra hubiera estado ahí, las cosas estarían un poco mejor.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos esmeralda. Un titán estaba frente a él, viéndolo como un bocadillo. Sin cuidado alguno lo levanto del tejado y se lo llevo a la boca. Por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse, ni siquiera era capaz de mover sus espadas.

De un momento a otro estaba dentro de la boca del titán, al sentir la baba de la lengua de este grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían. Se estaba resbalado, en un momento apresurado, le encajo una de sus espadas en su lengua, sujetándose a esta con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba hacer lo posible por trepar y salir, pero era imposible. Grito una vez más, rogando porque alguien lo salvara.

.

.

.

Le dolía todo, sentía como la sangre salía de una forma descontrolada a través de su pierna y de su pecho. Apenas y podía mover las manos, le dolía, y mucho. Ese dolor era el peor que hubiera sentido, solo quería que se terminara, que dejara de doler.

A lo lejos escuchaba gritos, gritos de dolor, gritos de miedo, grito de suplica. Pero nada de lo que hicieran podía cambiar algo. Seguirían perdiendo.

Trato de levantarse, pero le dolía demasiado.

Escucho otro grito, uno muy parecido a los de su hermano. Levanto la cabeza y vio como un titán se lo devoraba.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie y comenzó a dar de brincos para llegar. No le importaba cuantas veces terminara en el suelo, siempre se levantaría, tenía que salvar a su hermano.

.

.

.

Cada vez le costaba más y más sujetarse al mango de su espada, y sus piernas no cooperaban para subir más rápido. Estaba todo perdido, a este paso terminaría en el estomago del titán.

Al final termino por soltar el mango de la espada, se trataba de aferrar a lo que fuera para no caer. Pero era inútil, todo estaba demasiado resbaloso.

Cerró los ojos y espero su muerte, pero sintió como una mano agarraba su antebrazo fuertemente y lo jalaba hacia el exterior.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Mako en la entrada de la boca del titán, sujetando la mandíbula de este con una mano y con su pierna derecha. De nuevo Mako lo jalo hacia sí y lo aventó afuera de la boca.

Bolín se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y miro a su hermano a los ojos. Estaba lleno de sangre, su mano derecha estaba temblando ante el peso de la mandíbula del titán. Estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia él, para que lo ayudara a salir de ahí; pero Bolín estaba estático en su lugar.

De un momento a otro Mako perdió fuerzas en su brazo derecho y la mandíbula del titán se cerró completamente, cortándole el brazo a Mako y tragándoselo.

Bolín grito de dolor y continúo llorando. Su hermano había sido comido por los titanes, su hermano estaba muerto. Había muerto por culpa de él.

Grito de nuevo y escondió su cara entre sus manos. Esto no estaba pasando. Esto nunca se lo perdonaría; ni él, ni Bummi, ni Korra.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, este no es tan largo como los demás, pero espero les guste.**_

_**Además este no quise hacerlo tan largo, por que el siguiente, realmente va a ser muy largo.**_

_**Si alguna parte del capítulo no se entiende bien o es muy confusa, por favor háganmelo saber. **_

_**Espero les guste el intento de Makorra que puse, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, porque no me quería salirme tanto del trama original, además no quería que fuera tan apresurado.**_

_**Sé que deje muchas cosas inconclusas pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capitulo se resolverán.**_

_**Saben que cualquier amenaza de muerte, critica, sugerencia, comentario. Son bien resividos.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
